When it became her instead
by leiram enaj
Summary: When they went and lost in New York she lost more than Nationals but she did gain one thing.
1. Chapter 1 Lost and Found in New York

Title:When It Became Her Instead  
Author:Leiram  
Pairing:Quinn Fabray & Santana Lopez  
Rating:PG-13  
Spoilers:Season 2 - New York, New York

Disclaimer:All characters herein mentioned are under the ownership of Fox. Glee is created by Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuck and Ian Brenann. Although all contents pertaining to such characters, and then some are products of my imagination.

A/N:Basically my first Quinntana pairing attempt. I've been shipping Brittana since forever, but I don't mind a little Quinntana/Nayanna here and there. I get giddy and excited when I get to read stuff where Brittany and/or Heather Morris gets jealous of Quinn and/or Dianna Agron.

Your reviews are highly encouraged. Thank you for checking this out.

WHEN IT BECAME HER INSTEAD

ACT I.

INTERIOR. HOTEL CORRIDOR (NEW YORK). DAY

Mumbled noise coming out of the girl s bedroom became audible when the door suddenly flies open and with it an enraged latina storms out. SANTANA's balled fists turning white with pressure and her huffing and swearing something in Spanish. Next follows a blonde trying her best to catch up with the latina. BRITTANY calls out.

Brittany:  
San! Wait! Where do you think you're going? San! Hey, wait up! San, SANTANA! Ugh!

Quinn:  
No, let her Britt. After what happened today you can't really blame her for feeling that way. She'll be back. She's angry but she's not stupid enough to try and do anything to herself.

Another blonde is standing beside Brittany. QUINN gently tugging her back to the room they came out of. The taller blonde slumping her shoulders in defeat reluctantly follows.

Quinn:  
C'mon Britt. Let's go back in. I need you there to hold me back.

The taller blonde looked at her friend oddly. Quinn smiled and brushed a clump of hair behind her ears.

Quinn:  
I just might go all Lima Heights on Berry too. I'll need you to hold me back. Now c'mon.

Brittany:  
I was actually hoping you'd hold me back. I was kinda hoping I'd hit one in first.

The taller blonde pointed on her nose as she spoke. They both chuckled shaking their heads and started walking back inside the room.

INTERIOR. HOTEL CORRIDOR - FIRE EXIT. DAY

She heard her bestfriend call out for her but is quite too pissed to respond. Winning Nationals is the only thing separating them from a plane ride back to loser status in Mckinley High. But then again she was already in glee club and is off the cheerios anyways so, technically she was kind of a loser already, but not that she actually cared for once. Although, she doesn't mind not having to worry about getting slushied. She liked being in glee club. She wouldn't admit it openly but she does. And placing or even winning Nationals would just seriously make her year. She of all people knows she'd been through a lot. All the confusion and shit. She deserves a break. But no, as if the universe is conniving behind her back, they don't even place. So what else could she do? Blame the two people that ruined it all.

Heavy footsteps surrounds the hotel corridors followed by more spanish cussing, every now and then. Santana was pissed. The word doesn't even cut it. "Pissed" is an understatement. The latina looks side to side, figuring out where her feet took her. Scoffing she turned towards the wall on her left, deciphering the map posted on it.

Santana:  
"You are here." More like "you are lost."

She rolls her eyes as she walks to the door leading to the fire exits. Her hand grips the cold knob, turns it and lets herself out. She makes her descent, wanting to give herself distance between her and the ill-fitting couple that lost them Nationals as much as possible.

Santana:  
Not even for three freakin' minutes! They can't even- Ugh!

With her balled fist she slams it hard on the concrete wall. A small whimper escapes her, and then more spanish cussing. She finds herself sitting down on the metal staircase, pondering how she ought to torture the troll with cream puffs for man-boobs and the dwarf from the shire.

Santana:  
Dwarves, hobbits. What's the difference? Psh!

Santana finally arrives at the hotel lobby and quickly lets herself out. The cold New York wind kissing her skin. She hated the cold, she cursed to herself why she ran out without her jacket on. But going back to their room is the last thing on her mind. Grumbling to herself she decides to just bear with it. From the main door she walks towards the busy streets with the hopes of cooling down.

INTERIOR. HOTEL ROOM. DAY

Two blondes are talking in the girl's bedroom. Remembering the day's activities, both good and bad, but mostly the bad. Both girls keeping a weary but glaring eye on both RACHEL who kept her head low and goofy looking quarterback FINN at the corner of the other bed.

Quinn:  
Ugh! Can't you two be any more obvious?

Quinn rolls her eyes and looks away. She turns her attention to the taller blonde beside her. Brittany's fingers fidgeting on the hem of her shirt. Obviously as upset as the rest of them, except maybe Finn and Rachel, for not even placing in Nationals, bothered by the presence of the two people who they pin losing and worried about Santana.

Quinn:  
There's always next year you know. I just hope they don't screw it up again or else. I honestly don't know if I can keep myself from punching both of them.

Brittany huffs and smiles at Quinn.

Brittany:  
Yeah. I don't know if the boys can hold off all three of us together for wanting to go all Lima heights if Finn and Rachel ever pull a stunt like that again. And that's saying something coming from me.

Quinn nods. Brittany never gets violent. She doesn't have a bad bone in her body. Maybe that's why she and Santana go together perfectly. They may be complete opposites of each other but that's why they fit. That same fact makes Quinn jealous of how close those two are. She sometimes feel a little left behind or out of place. But they're her oldest and closest friends. They never left Quinn's side even during the tough times. She and Santana had their fair share of crazy bitch fights some more violent and physical than others but they understood each other well. She and Santana are a lot more alike than she would want to admit.

Quinn:  
That's if they ever get to do a duet again. I for one would want to have an entire number with just the three of us.

Quinn playfully taps Brittany's legs and smiles at the taller blonde.

Brittany:  
Oh yeah. That would be so cool. And we might even be on TV! That way Lord Tubbington could watch us. I hope Mr. Schue lets us sing. Santana will flip!

At the mention of Santana's name Brittany's smile faltered. Quinn noticed and reached over to cup Brittany's hand.

Quinn:  
She'll be fine honey. Santana's gonna be ok. She just needs a break from all... all this.

Quinn nods to Rachel and Finn making out. She rolls her eyes at them then looked back at Brittany who made a slight gagging noise to which Quinn giggled at.

Brittany:  
Get a room you guys. Not everyone here likes to watch you two get your mack on. It's not like it's even pretty to look at and it reminds me how we lost Nationals. Not cool.

Rachel:  
If you haven't noticed yet Brittany, this is a room.

Quinn:  
We don't care Berry! Can you just make yourselves scarce?

Finn:  
Why can't you just be happy for us for once? Yeah, we kissed on stage and that might've cost us Nationals. But...

Finn glanced at Rachel who was eyeing him not to finish his thoughts.

MERCEDES stood up and walked between Finn and Quinn. Her mouth agape and one eyebrow cocked up. Diva mode on.

Mercedes:  
But what my butt Finn? We didn't go all this way just so we could watch the two a' you makin' out on stage and get back together on the most important day of this club. We didn't go all this way just to lose Finn! So don't be surprised if we're not all that giddy for the two a' you. Coz frankly, right now, I don't know if I am.

Rachel lets a gasp out and covers her mouth. Her eyebrows shoot so high it's a little uncomfortable to watch.

Rachel:  
Mercedes, don't you think that's a little selfish of you to say?

Quinn snaps her head to Rachel and scowled. Brittany started to shake her head. TINA gaped at her as if she grew two heads. Finn just stood there confused. The look on Mercedes face was indescribable.

Mercedes:  
Aw, hell no! You did not just say that Rachel! Selfish? You wanna talk about being selfish? Well come on here lemme show you!

Tina grabbed Mercedes arm and jerked it back. Mercedes yelped a little.

Mercedes:  
Ow! Tina, what the hell? Don't tell me your siding with her. Tell me you're actually happy on what just happened.

Tina:  
'Cedes. Rachel. I think we had enough outbursts for the day. I think I can speak for the entire group if I say that I'm really disappointed with what happened. I mean, we've been working so hard for this. I can understand why Santana acted out earlier today. It's the same reason why you're acting out right now 'Cedes. But what's done is done. Fighting can't bring back what was lost. All we can do right now is enjoy whatever time we have left in this city. We're in New York guys. And there's still next year.

Everyone in the room nodded. Mercedes dropped back and sat beside Quinn. She looked at Rachel then rolled her eyes before giving a defeated sigh. Quinn scooted a little so that Mercedes can sit properly then she swung an arm around Mercedes waist.

Tina:  
And I'm happy for you two. But just so you two know, if you mess up again, Imma go all Santana up in your grill, ya hear?

Tina using the best Santana impersonation she could possibly do causing Quinn to smile to herself and Mercedes to giggle.

Brittany:  
That's exactly what Quinn and I were just talking about.

Quinn:  
But Tina, honey, please don't do that again. I'd prefer Goth Tina than Lima Heights Tina any given day.

Quinn was full on laughing now and so was Mercedes.

The door suddenly flew open. Brittany turned her head towards the door, hoping it was Santana who opened it. Quinn shook her head and patted the taller blondes back when she saw it was just the rest of the boys who came in.

PUCK came in with LAUREN. They occupied the long couch. MIKE went directly towards the window where Tina was now looking out of. He hugged her from behind and pecked her cheek. SAM stood by the door and eyed Mercedes.

Sam:  
Uh, hey. Mercedes can we talk? I uh. Wanted to ask about... Um. Souvenirs. You know for Stacy and my brother.

Mercedes excused herself. ARTIE went in after Mercedes exited the room with Sam. Artie wheeled in next to Mike and Tina. He talked to them, glancing on Brittany's direction once in a while. Quinn noticed. She motioned Brittany to scoot closer to her so both their backs are leaning on the headboard of the bed.

Quinn:  
So Britt. I've been meaning to ask you this since prom...

Brittany tensed up a little then looked at Quinn.

Quinn:  
But, I've been a little up in my crazies so I didn't get the chance to. I was wondering, what's the deal with you and Artie?

Quinn hit the nail on the head and Brittany winced a bit. She dropped her shoulders and moved closer to Quinn, her head on the smaller blondes shoulder. Quinn gently brushed Brittany's hair.

Quinn:  
What's wrong hon? Are you ok? I'm here to listen you know.

Brittany:  
Yeah. I know that Q. Artie and I... it's a little confusing. Quinn. I didn't like it when he called me... you know.

Quinn remembered the day when Santana ran up to Artie cursing at him for calling Brittany stupid. The taller blonde came to her crying because of what Artie had said, causing another fight inside the choir room. No one got physically hurt but still it wasn't a pretty sight.

Quinn nodded and let her friend continue.

Brittany:  
But after that he kept apologizing, he said he was just mad and confused... and that he didn't mean it. And then he sang to me in class and asked me out to prom but I didn't come with him. And then at prom we kind of just danced and took pictures. I didn't quite forgive him yet but I kind of missed him too you know. He's a good guy Quinn. I like Artie. I really like him Quinn. It's just really simple with Artie.

Quinn looked at her intently, taking in the information her friend was giving her. She had been so busy with her prom campaign that she missed out on her other friends. Santana's own campaign for prom queen had kept her busy just as much.

Quinn:  
So, are you guys like, back together or something?  
Brittany:  
I... I really don't know what I want right now Quinn. I mean Santana...

Quinn's eyebrows shot up. She cocked her head questioningly. Brittany stopped herself before she said more.

Quinn:  
I'm not getting what you're saying Britt. What's with Santana? Is she still mad at Artie? You do know she's just looking out for you. I am too. I'm disappointed that Artie said that but I also know he's a sweet guy. And if you want to get back with him no one can force you not to.

Quinn stopped and noticed Brittany's confused look.

Quinn:  
Is Santana forcing you not to get back with him?

Brittany shot up and looked at Quinn. Eyes wide and a little moist.

Brittany:  
Oh no! No, Quinn. Santana's not forcing me to do anything. She's... she's just as confused as I am. I mean, we.

Brittany glanced and looked inside the room; some of her friends are now looking at her. She must've answered a little too loud. She looked back at Quinn and sighed. She talked more quietly this time.

Brittany:  
Quinn, you have to promise me you won't tell anyone. I need you to promise me. Ok?

Quinn sat up straight and nodded.

Quinn:  
I promise I won't tell Britt. I won't even talk about it with you unless you bring it up first. Ok? You know you can trust me.

Brittany relaxed and let out a breath she didn't realized she was holding. She looked straight at Quinn. Blue meets hazel.

Brittany:  
Quinn, Santana said she loves me.

Quinn furrowed her eyes. What was so wrong with that? Both of them loved each other to death. She didn't understand what was new with that. Brittany looked at her curiously.

Quinn:  
I don't understand Britt. We already know that.

Brittany shook her head.

Brittany:  
Not like that Quinn. I mean she said that she loves me and she wants to be with me.

Quinn tilted her head to the side but looked down on the floor.

Quinn:  
And what did you say?

Brittany:  
I said, I said that I love her too.

Quinn looked back up and started to smile, she was about to say something when Brittany started talking again.

Brittany:  
But I said I love Artie too and I can't just break up with him. That I'd would be wrong if I did.

Quinn nodded. She placed her hands on Brittany's lap. Quinn closed her eyes in realization and nods. The longing and hurt looks when one is with someone else, the lingering touches. Not to mention the not so quiet "evenings" together. Brittany looked at Quinn worried.

Quinn:  
It's ok Britt. I've had my suspicions before. And it's not like both of you are quiet during... But yeah. So. How about Santana? Does she... I mean are you two together, together, now that you and Artie aren't.

Brittany shakes her head.

Brittany:  
We haven't really talk about it that much. After Landslide, things have been tricky and hard. People have been talking and it freaked her out. Do you remember that time when Mr. Schue made us wear those shirts during "Born this Way"?

Quinn looked back and nodded at Brittany.

Quinn:  
Yeah, the one where San didn't show.

Brittany shook her head.

Brittany:  
She did show. I saw her by her locker before I showed up in the auditorium. She was wearing a shirt with "Bitch" written on it.

Quinn tried to stifled a chuckle at the thought. 'How fitting' was on her mind.

Brittany:  
She said it was perfect but then I gave her the one I made which says "Lebanese" but she didn't wanna wear it. So I left her there, I know she's scared of what people will say but that's what I'm here for. I'd definitely be there for her. I was kinda hurt too so I left.

Quinn was silent. Hearing Brittany talk about something intimate and exclusive between her and Santana made her forget about her own baggage. She was adamant to be there for her girls whatever happens.

Brittany:  
But then as we run through the number I saw her. I saw her Quinn. She was there. Top row to the left. She was seating beside Karofsky but she was there. Wearing the shirt I made her.

Quinn looked back up at Brittany.

Quinn:  
She wore your shirt?

Brittany nodded.

Brittany:  
Yeah, and I almost slipped and got lost. I was so proud of her.  
But it's confusing both of us. She's hot and cold about it. So I kind of just asked her that we keep it cool for now. And that we'll talk about it when we get back.

Quinn:  
I see. So you and Artie, but then there's you and San? I'm not going to tell you what to do Britt. But you're going to have choose soon. I know it's gonna be hard. One of them is bound to get hurt, that's for sure. But I think it's gonna be unfair for both of them if you keep them hanging.

Brittany:  
I don't want that Quinn. I don't mean to. It's just really confusing. Santana, she's my bestfriend and I love her like forever. But Artie, he's just so simple. I don't know Q. I wish Lord Tubbington is here to help too.

Quinn:  
Is that why you wanted to get home before you decide? Because Tubbs knows a lot about you and San? Is that it?

Brittany nodded. Quinn flashed the taller blonde a smile while nodding.

Quinn:  
Ok Britt. Think it over. If you need me I'm always here ok. So will Santana. We both know she'll always be there for you no matter what. Santana may be a huge pain sometimes but-

Quinn's thoughts got cut when Artie wheels in near the two blondes.

Artie:  
Ahem. Ah. Hey Quinn, Brittany. I was uh, just wondering if I could like talk to you for a bit.

Artie was mentioning to Brittany. Quinn cocked her eyebrow and looked at Brittany. Brittany just shrugs.

Quinn:  
Ah. Ok. Britt we'll talk again later ok?

Brittany nods and sighs before giving Quinn a hug. Quinn returns her friends embrace before sliding off the bed and goes to the couch sitting besides Lauren who wraps a friendly arm over Quinn's shoulders.

Brittany looks down on her hands feeling the hem of her shirt. Artie moves in closer.

Artie:  
Hi. Uhm. I just wanted to um... thank you for considering me to sing your song with you. I've been meaning to tell you yesterday but I just couldn't find the right timing.

Britt:  
Oh. ah. Ok. You're welcome, I guess.

Artie:  
Are you still mad at me Britt. I mean I kinda dunno where I could place myself around you. I know I did something pretty bad. And I really am sorry, Britt.

Brittany doesn't say anything but let's out a little smile.

Artie:  
I feel like I'm walking on eggshells, or on my case rolling on them. I really want a second chance Britt. I, I really do care for you. I mean a lot. You don't have to like decide right now. After what just happened and all the other stuff I can understand if you won't give me an answer right away.

Brittany:  
Thank you Artie. And I'm not really mad anymore. But I don't really want to talk about that. I mean not right now, at least.

Artie nods in agreement.

Artie:  
So that takes me to my second proposal. Um. I. Britt? Would you kinda want to um, grab dinner with me? It's like our last night here in New York and I was thinking that maybe you'd want to have dinner. You know, even just as friends or something.

Brittany looks at Artie and thinks for a while. She takes a glance towards Quinn's direction. The smaller blonde is looking at her and smiles. Brittany looks back at Artie.

Brittany:  
It's just dinner right? And just as friends.

Artie's smile faltered a little bit but is quickly replaced by another timid smile, he then nods.

Brittany:  
Ok. Then.

Artie:  
Great. And then maybe we can go to the park and maybe like go and feed the ducks. If you want to.

Brittany squeals at the mention of ducks. She hops off the bed and gives Artie a little hug.

Brittany:  
Yeah! That'd be really cool Artie. Thanks. I'd really love that.

Quinn squints her eyes and feels a little troubled with the exchange between Artie and Brittany. She's having a bad feeling about this.

Quinn:  
Santana where are you? You better get your ass back in here. For your own good.

Quinn mumbles to herself.

Lauren:  
Whatcha mumbling there Quinn? Puck getting in your nerves again?

Quinn leaves her thoughts and looks at Lauren.

Quinn:  
Oh, uh. No. So, when are you planning to dye your hair again?

Lauren answers Quinn although it falls on deaf ears as Quinn turns her attention back towards Artie and Brittany who are now talking oh so animatedly.

Once Artie left Quinn quickly made her way to Brittany.

Quinn:  
Hey.

Brittany:  
Oh. Hey Quinn.

Brittany looked everywhere except the shorter blonde's eyes. Quinn noticed the distress in the other blonde.

Quinn:  
Hey. You ok? You seem a little jumpy. What did Artie want?

Brittany shrugged but sat back down. She slumped her shoulders and looked back at Quinn.

Brittany:  
Quinn. Artie, he asked me out for dinner.

Quinn squinted her eyes a little and looked down to meet Brittany's eyes.

Brittany:  
I said yes.

Quinn sat down next to her; her eyebrows shooting up, eyes wide and mouth agape unable to speak.

Brittany:  
Please say something, Quinn.

Brittany now looking up at Quinn sees a troubled expression.

Brittany:  
It's just dinner. He said, and as friends. And I kind of got excited because of the ducks in the park.

Quinn was now confused than ever. Artie played the duck card. He's good.

Quinn:  
Honey, it's fine. It's still your decision. Whatever it is. I'm just a little worried. But as long as you're happy I'm fine by it. And I'm sure Santana is too.

Brittany:  
Oh my god! SANTANA! I totally forgot! She's still out there! I can't possible got out with Artie. What if she comes back and looks for me? What if she gets mad again? I'm so stupi-

Quinn:  
Hey hey! Don't even finish that. You. Are. Not. Stupid. Brittany. Hey, remember what Santana said. If you ever call yourself that a rainbow unicorn dies. Do you want that to happen?

Brittany:  
Oh yeah. No, they're almost soo extinct now. I haven't even seen one yet.

Quinn:  
Mmhmm. That's right. Like I said, it's still your decision Britt. (Oh god Santana where are you!)

Brittany:  
Well, it is just dinner between friends after all.

Quinn couldn't bear to nod so she just flashed Brittany a smile. Neither encouraging nor discouraging.

Brittany clapped her hands and smiled back.

Brittany:  
I really wanted to see the ducks.

With that Brittany hurriedly made her way to her suitcase and decided what she'd wear for her night out with Artie. On the other side of the room Quinn was mentally kicking herself. She could still stop Brittany but it's not her place to do so. She loved her girls but she has to let them decide things for themselves. Regardless of what those actions bring out. Although deep inside her she knows this dinner would be the tipping point to how the Santana x Brittany x Artie love triangle would play out. Something more is bound to change after this seemingly innocent dinner.

A little while later Artie came back to asked Brittany to get ready. Brittany was already in the bathroom taking a shower. Artie went back to the other room to get ready, there was excitement in his voice. Quinn could only wish that Santana gets back before they leave for dinner.

Quinn:  
Santana. Where are you?

Quinn sighing. Her heart going out for her other bestfriend.

EXTERIOR. STREET (NEW YORK). NIGHT

New York City at night. One thing is for sure, this sure beats Lima hundred times over. The sights, the sounds, the smell, the chill in the air. Everything is different. Better different. This is where she belongs, except maybe she can do better without the cold New York air. Santana belongs to the big city. That's for sure.

Walking around definitely lighten her mood. Not to mention she got to think about some of the things that had been bothering her from the inside. She's ready. Maybe a little. She wants to do it one baby step at a time. She's gonna start from glee club. And then maybe her parents. She's not only doing this to be with Brittany, but most of all, she's doing this for herself. Everyday seems like a war with herself and it's been eating her up eversince. The only thing she's looking forward in going back is that they'd be able to really talk about this. And for that matter, she can't wait to come home. But now, for a more pressing matter. Getting back to her hotel.

On her way back, Santana fiddles with her fingers. She's not nervous or embarrassed, she's just bothered and a little anxious. Not placing in Nationals really got her down. And her outburst must've been a little too much, but that's just basically how she'd react to everything so, no harm no foul. She rolls her eyes and continues on walking.

Santana:  
Psh! We were so close. Sigh. Well at least there's still next year. But I'm sure Imma rip their eyes out if they screw up again.

She thought to herself, crossing her arms to her chest while shaking her head in approval.

She walks the busy streets of New York, she looks at the two bottles of vodka she just bought from a 7-11 joint not long ago. Even though they didn't win she wouldn't let the opportunity to drink with her favorite girls pass. She looks around passing cafes, bars and restos. She remembers seeing the long lane of benches she saw earlier today at Central Park when she left the hotel. She decides to head to that direction.

Santana:  
I guess I'm just gonna have to share you with my girls tonight Antonov. Yeah, well I guess all except for Berry.

She scoffs at the thought of talking to a bottle of alcohol. She takes a left and walks straight to the said park. She needs to cross the street past 5th Avenue where more cafes lined. She walked passed each of them. Not even batting an eyelash until she saw a glint of blonde bobbing up and down the counter inside a small cafe. She squinted and made a once over. She went in closer her mouth opening and closing.

Santana:  
Britt?

Her eyebrows shot up and her eyes grew big. Her mouth agape before she gulped nervously. It was indeed the blonde in mention. Brittany was up in the counter talking to Artie. Santana furrowed her eyebrows and scowled.

Santana:  
What the hell? What is going on? What is she doing out here with him? Why is she even with him?

Santana looked down on the pavement and thought back on their last conversation. Everything was doing fine. After prom they were talking again. All was going well. They had agreed to keep it cool for a while and then talk more when they got back.

Bile was rising up to her chest. She can feel herself getting dizzy. The scowl on her face remained. Her cheeks were flushed. She looked back inside the cafe. They were now seated, Artie's hand on Brittany's. Both had a smile etched on their faces.

She looked away. Tears slowly making its way down her cheeks. She opened one of the bottles and brought it on her lips. She felt it go down smoothly. Then it started to burn inside her chest.

Santana:  
Better I feel that than... that.

She stopped herself from looking back and started to run. She had been running before all this. This wasn't all that new to her.

EXTERIOR. CENTRAL PARK. NIGHT

Sobbing and walking seemed harder when your a little tipsy too. Santana knows this now. She wavers and stops once in a while to get the ringing out of her ears and the burning on her chest. She stops infront of a big tree, thinks for a while then she scurries, takes her phone out of her bra and decides to call her favorite blonde. Thank you liquid courage. She says.

Santana:  
Britts! Pick up! C'mon.

The phone just keeps on ringing. Brittany wasn't picking it up. Santana grunts and redials.

Santana:  
Too busy to answer your "bestfriend's" calls, I see.

She rolls her eyes at the mention of bestfriend. She grunts and gets frustrated when it goes to voice mail. She dials again. This time her call is answered. Santana's eyes gets wide, her lips gets tugged upwards for a little smile. But it's gone as soon as it appeared.

Santana:  
What the hell Britt! You're with wheels again? I thought we talked about this... We, you said that we-

Quinn:  
San? It's Quinn, Santana. Where are you? It's late.

Santana:  
Q? What the hell? Wha- Are you with Brittany? Why d'you have her phone? I just saw-

Quinn:  
Brittany seems to have left her phone. She's not here San. She's with-. She's out. Wait, where are you? You need to get back in here. Mr. Schuester's ears are blowing smoke.

Santana huffs and grins. She's thankful Quinn didn't finish her sentence about who Brittany's with. She rolls her eyes on the comment about their club director.

Santana:  
I can imagine. And I know... I know she's out, with... This is messed up Quinn. Did I mess it up again?

Quinn:  
What are you talking about Santana? You messed up what? Just come on back ok?. We'll talk about it here.

Santana:  
No! I dow'anna! And don't play dumb with me Q. You may be blonde but hell you sure aren't dumb. Hell, you're really not even blonde! And you know what I'm talkin' about! No, not the not blonde part.

Quinn:  
Shut it San! Wait, are you drunk? Santana Lopez answer the question! Are you freaking drunk?

Santana:  
Cool it mother! And no, I'm not drunk. Maybe, a little.

Quinn grunts from the other line. She pinches the bridge of her nose and sighs. She knows what's gonna happen next.

Santana:  
Quinn.

Quinn:  
Yeah. I'm still here. Just come up already San. It's getting dark.  
Santana doesn't answer. Quinn furrows her eyes and asks where Santana is. Again, no answer. But then she hears a faint, choked sob. And then another one. A little louder this time.

Quinn:  
Santana? Hey, are you crying? San?

Santana:  
No. No-t crying. Me? He-ll nah!

Yeah right. Quinn thinks.

Quinn:  
Sure. Whatever you say San. Now, are you coming up or do I need to drag you up in here?

Santana:  
Q. Just... W-ill you ju-st...Oh fuck you Q!

Quinn:  
No thanks San. I'm cool. Now where are you?

Santana rolls her eyes and tells Quinn she's somewhere in Central Park.

Quinn:  
What do you mean by "somewhere in Central Park"? Can't you be more specific than that?

Santana looks around and sighs. Everything's a little blurred and moving and hazy. Yup, she's drunk alright. She mumbles a curse in spanish.

Quinn:  
I heard that Santana. And I don't appreciate it.

Santana:  
I wa-sn't t-alking toyou Fabray. And no, I c-an't be mo-re specific than'at. Ha-ppy?

Quinn:  
Look Santana, can you just please come back up.

Santana:  
I c-an't. I'm not sure... I'm. Quinn can y-ou just.

Santana is full on crying now. Quinn couldn't hear the last words but she nods.

Quinn:  
Yeah. Don't worry. I'll come get you. Don't go anywhere.

Santana nods.

Quinn:  
Santana!

Santana:  
I sa-id ok! Ok Q! I s-aid ok.

Quinn:  
Ah, no, actually, you didn't, San.

Santana:  
Fi-ne! I no-dded o-k!

Quinn rolls her eyes but smiles. She takes her coat, grabs her phone and purse from the desk and places it inside her coat.

Quinn:  
Whatever. Stay there ok. I'm hanging up now but I'll call you back with my phone ok?

Santana:  
Ok.

Click. She hung up.

EXTERIOR. CENTRAL PARK. NIGHT

Quinn runs around the park. She realizes its getting really dark, she thanks the higher powers for streetlights and night joggers, strollers and cheesy lovers walking about, so she's doesn't have to worry about pickpockets and robbers and stuff. If she wasn't getting all worked up from looking for a certain latina, she'd think the night would've been romantic. Her mind was brought back by the chilled air and her brain shouting at her to be alert for any signs of her seemingly, drunken friend, no scratch that, she knows she'll find Santana drunk. She knows she'll find her.

Quinn:  
Ugh! Where in the freaking world are you Santana! Just great, I'm talking to myself now. Just great.

She passed the same tree now, or she thinks so. She crossed a bridge to get to the other parts of the park. Passing trees making sure to look for her under each one. This is getting a little tiring. Quinn has been looking for more than half an hour already. She's keeps calling Santana, praying her calls get through but there seems to be not enough reception. She sighs in frustration. Quinn makes another turn quickly glancing around for her friend. Nothing. She walks out in the open field and calls again. It's ringing.

Quinn:  
Thank God! San, pick up! Pick up!

Santana:  
Yerp. whosdiz? Ifyouz be stubblez imma hangupnow ya hear!

Yeah. She's definitely drunk now. Quinn thought.

Quinn:  
Santana, No! Santana! Listen to me, it's Quinn! Where are you? Don't hang up!

Santana:  
Q? Quinny? Comegetz me. Please.

Quinn:  
San! Stay there. Stay on the phone. Where are you? Can you tell me where you are right now?

Santana starts crying in the phone. Her voice is almost inaudible with her sobs.

Santana:  
Q! Sheswid'im again! Britts. I, I, it... She.

Quinn cuts her off, frustrated but determined to get her friend to tell her where she is.

Quinn:  
San. You need to listen to me ok. I need you to tell me where you are. Are you near a post or a tree, or maybe a lake? Santana Lopez, tell me where you are right now.

Santana nods at the voice on her phone. Trying to clear her sobs to speak clearly.

Santana:  
Yousoun' funny Q. Im, Im. I thinkz'm lost Q.

Quinn rolls her eyes, at least Santana can still answer her.

Quinn:  
I'm aware of that Santana. Can you tell me what the place looks like, where you're standing on. This is important Santana.

Santana:  
I thinki'm nearabridge or som'n. Immago and wait for ya in da middle of da bridge. Tha' ok?

Quinn:  
WAIT NO! Stay there, tell me more first. San! Stay you hear?

Santana:  
Ya, ya! Quit yappin. There'za big-ass tree too, Q. An' an' benches. Ican see a, a... Britt?

Quinn:  
Wait, what? San I can't hear you. Say that again.

Santana sees a blonde crossing the same bridge she just mentioned to Quinn. She was walking next to a boy in a weelchair. Both were laughing at a joke the boy must've said. She didn't even notice tears cascading down her caramel cheeks. She started choking on her tears.

Quinn:  
San? SAN. What's happening. Talk to me babe. Santana! Shhh babe. Don't cry, it'll be fine. I promise. Where are you? San, please tell me where you are.

Quinn finds herself running faster that she ever knew she could. Crossing every bridge she could lay eyes on looking for a possibly broken latina. This is gonna be a long night, for them both.

Santana:  
It's Britts. She, she's... I see her... see them. The bridge.

Quinn:  
Fu-. Why in the. Why now! Shh. San, listen to me. I'm coming to get you. Stay there ok? You hear me? Don't go anywhere. I'll call you back. Stay there!

Quinn hangs up and calls Brittany's phone. It's ringing, but before the second ring she remembers Brittany left it in their room. She hangs up then started calling Artie. Phone rings.

Quinn:  
Freaking pickup Artie! Pick u-

Artie:  
Waddup! Artie Abra-

Quinn:  
Artie! It's Quinn, where are you!

Artie:  
Oh hey Quinn, to what do I owe the pleasure of having you grace me with a phone call this lovely evening?

Quinn:  
Not the time. Hey, is Brittany with you? Where are you? Stop moving. Tell me where you are!

Artie:  
Wait, chill. Yes, I'm with Britt. We're at Central Park.

Quinn:  
I'm aware of that. Tell me where you are exactly. Which bridge are you on?

Artie:  
Bridge? How d'you know we're on a bridge Quinn?

Quinn:  
Irrelevant. Not the question Artie. Which bridge are you on? I need to know. Now Artie.

Artie:  
Ok. ok. We're near Harlem Meer. Just past the boathouse. Brittany wanted to see the ducks. It's south 5th Avenue gate.

Quinn:  
Crap! I'm on the other side! Thanks Artie.

Artie:  
Wait, you're here too? Where? Britt, Quinn's he-

Quinn hangs up and dials Santana's number again. She's running like crazy, still hoping Santana stayed in her place like Quinn told her. Santana's phone rings.

Quinn:  
San! Santana? Where are you? You didn't leave did you?

Santana:  
-

Quinn:  
Santana, answer me. Please tell me you stayed.

Quinn couldn't hear but the choked sobs on the other side of the line. She can only hope she stayed. Quinn crossed the bridge to the other side of the park, she looked for the boathouse when she saw the lake. There were two bridges. One near where the boats are docked and the other near the trees and benches. Benches! Santana mentioned benches.

Quinns eyes widen and started to sprint towards the other bridge. It was illuminated by the lamp posts lining the whole park. She couldn't see Artie or Brittany. They must've left already.

Quinn:  
Tsk. I hope Santana didn't follow them. Ugh. San! Santana! Can you hear me? Are you there? San. I swear if you don't answer me I'll-

Santana:  
I can hear you Q.

Quinn relaxed a bit. Santana's voice muffled by her heavy breathing. Quinn ran again. She's panting now. Clutching her chest like it's in much need of air. She can only thank Sue's strenuous training, without it her legs would've given up from running ages ago.

Quinn:  
Where are you? I'm on the bridge, can you see me? Santana? I don't see a the big-ass tree you were talking about. San?

Santana:  
-

Quinn:  
SANTANA! Where are you?

She reached the bridge. She looked around, squinting her eyes to look at the trees. She turned around and surveyed the people there, trying to spot where her friend is or might be. She turned around again pacing back and forth.

Quinn:  
San! Talk to me please. Where are yo-

Santana:  
Quinn.

Quinn felt something heavy on her back before she felt an arm circling around her waist squeezing her tightly. She nearly fell down because of the sudden rush behind her, thankfully her reflexes kept her upright. She started to panic before she turned and looked over her shoulder. She can only see dark locks, hear quiet drowned sobs and light clinking of glass against her belt, feel incredibly warm hands on her waist and smell cinammon along with pungent vodka.

Quinn:  
Santana.

She loosened the tight embrace around her waist a bit and turned towards the latina she'd been looking for. She wrapped one of her arms around Santana's shoulders and the other around Santana's neck pulling here closer to her own. She felt the wetness dripping on her neck. Santana's breathing heavy at first started to even out now. Her own breathing returning to normal. They stood there for a while before Quinn talked.

Quinn:  
I'm here now, S. It'll be fine. I got you.

Santana:  
Hmmm.

After minutes of persuasive talking from the weepy and drunk brunette they both walk back to where Santana was staying before she saw Quinn on the bridge. The latina suggesting they shouldn't waste what's left of the decent bottle of vodka. Long night it is.

INTERIOR. HOTEL CORRIDOR (NEW YORK). NIGHT

DING! The elevator opens then two girls appear from behind it. The blonde carrying a very drunk and weepy Santana Lopez. They stumble down almost after every two steps causing Quinn to groan under her breath. Her grab on the latina slowly slipping because of her constant squirming.

Santana:  
IwantzmyBrittBritt, Quinn! Wha-Whyshe wid stubblesagain huh? They better notbegettin' their mackon cuz immago allLima'ights on'em!

Quinn:  
Will you stop with the Lima Heights talk, S. You don't even live there. You live just across the street from me remember?

Quinn rolls her eyes. She remembers the very first day she and Santana ever laid their eyes on each other. It was a drizzling Wednesday. Santana's family was unloading the rest of the boxes from the moving company truck. Santana was sitting on the backseat of her father's car looking around her new neighborhood. Even at 4 she already had a commanding presence. Quinn was on the swing across from her looking intently at the new girl. Santana rolls down the window when she notice Quinn staring. Santana pokes her head out and stares back at Quinn with a cocky grin. Quinn raises an eyebrow not backing down and smirks.

Quinn stops reminiscing and decides to just carry the latina on her back. Pinning her first on the wall before letting her drop on her back.

Santana:  
Wha-why are you'bein mean! Where's BrittBritt Quinny? Why won't she want me too? I'm hot. I'm waay hotter than wheels. Righ'? I mean c'mon. I'm da hottestpiece in school. Well other than you'nd BrittBritt 'course.

Quinn:  
Shh. Yes San you are. We'll talk when we get back on the room ok San?

Santana:  
Ok Q. I jus want her ya know. An' an' then she's wid wheels. And it hurts Quinn. Like a lot, in here! I wantz it tostop. I wantz tobe happy too Q. I wantz somebody tolove me too.

Santana slurred words get caught in Quinn's thoughts, It's the first time she'd seen her this broken. Santana Lopez, the resident HBIC, shattered and vulnerable. Listening to Brittany earlier today gave her a glimpse of Santana's hidden side. The side that she knew only Brittany gets to witness. Now she gets to see it herself, and for the first time after a long time, Quinn Fabray wants to protect her longtime rival and estranged bestfriend, regardless of how unsure she is of how she can help the drunken latina.

Quinn:  
I know San. And after we got you to bed and all sober and stuff we'll talk about it and then I'll help you too 'k?

Santana:  
Ya promise?

Quinn:  
Yeah. I promise. Now, will you just please stop moving.

Quinn feels Santana nod and then feels hot water dripping from her shoulders. She huffs at the thought of the latina drooling on her but after hearing sobs from the girl on her back she realizes they're Santana's tears.

Quinn:  
We're nearly there honey. Hold on ok?

Quinn walks a little faster. Gripping Santana's slipping body and adjusting her hands for better support.

Santana:  
Britt-Britt? 'sat you? I'm sorry, I'll do better ok. I promise. I won't hide 'nymore ok? I'll go to your cheese show too. I'll be nicer. An, and I'll tell everyone. I won't hide ok. Tha's what you told me before right? Imma be nicer. Promise. I'll even be nice to puffy boobs Finn. I will. Britt? Just... please, please say you love me too. Please Brittany.

Quinn is surprised by the desperate confession. She mentally kicks herself to keep walking and to keep it together for Santana's sake. She may sometimes be a bitch void of emotion herself and just like Santana, a veteran in keeping her feelings locked deep within her walls, but she possibly couldn't help but break.

Quinn:  
San. No, It's Quinn.

Santana:  
But Britts always call me honey. You sure you're not Britts? You're really pretty and blonde too.

Quinn:  
I'm sure Santana. I'm Quinn. Brittany's not here yet. And I'm sure she loves you too San. Don't worry about it too much ok. Shh.

The latina nods and wraps her arms lightly on Quinn's neck. She sighs and continues walking. She's aware of Santana and Brittany's sex isn't dating status since sophomore year but she never would've thought that Santana, the Santana Lopez is in love with Brittany. She was too caught up with her own issues that she missed the growing attraction of her bestfriends with each other.

'Brittany:  
I love her too Quinn, more than anything in the world. But, Artie. He's just...'

Brittany's words reverberate inside Quinn's head. She shakes that thought out and focuses on the girl sobbing on her back.

Quinn:  
Ok San. I need you to listen to me now ok? Listen carefully. Are you listening San?

Santana:  
Uh huh. I'mall ears Quinny bear.

Quinn rolls her eyes at Santana's childhood nickname for her.

Quinn:  
San. I need you to keep quiet until I say it's ok for you to speak ok? Do you understand? Santana, baby? Are you listening?

Santana:  
Uh huh. Shhhhhh.

Santana puts a finger on her lips to silence herself. She stirs as an answer. Quinn nods. Even though drunken Santana says she's not gonna hide anymore sober Santana might disagree. And sober Santana is way more scarier than drunken Santana. No point in comparison. But drunken Santana can be badass and all Lima and stuff too. Just ask Finn and Puck and Sam and Mike.

Quinn:  
Ok, good. No talking now ok San? We're almost there.

A little while later she reaches the door to their room. She kicks on the door thrice, unable to use her hands to knock on it.

The door slowly creaks open. A confused asian girl pokes her head out. Tina's eyes goes wide and so does the doorway. She pushed the door open letting Quinn and Santana in. Quinn goes straight to one of the beds and plops Santana down. The latina sprawls out and dips her head on the covers. Mercedes stares at Santana before throwing Quinn a questioning look.

Quinn:  
Don't ask. All I know is that she's upset. No, upset is an understatement.

Rachel:  
You can't possibly be implying that her being drunk is solely my faul-

Quinn:  
No, I blame Finn too.

Quinn looks at Rachel's direction. Casting her a steely glance which caused the latter to stop talking before turning back to Mercedes and Tina. She cranks her neck slightly, letting it pop a little before massaging it with her right hand.

Quinn:  
Can you leave us for a while? I need to... just please can you give us a minute... or hour. And take her with you.

The last words leaving her mouth a little harsher. The two girls recognizing the tone immediately grabbed Rachel's arm and tugged her out of the room.

Quinn sighs to herself as she looks at Santana. She never looked so vulnerable. She can't even remember the last time she did. Quinn walked towards the door and locks it. She turned her attention back to the latina.

Quinn:  
Ok San, it's safe. No one's here. You can talk now.

Santana doesn't respond.

Quinn:  
Santana? San, honey.

Quinn slowly gets up in the bed to look at Santana. A small smile grazing up the corners of her mouth as she sees the latina drifting into sleep. She brushes a clump of hair off Santana's face before kissing the girl's forehead. The brunette's face relaxes a bit but still full of hurt. Quinn gets off the bed. She took her purse and her phone out and placed it on the night desk. She removed her coat and draped it on the couch. Next she opened her luggage and took out an oversized t-shirt and boy shorts. She stood up and walked towards the bathroom. She turned the door knob, pushed the door in and hit KURT.

Quinn:  
Oh god Kurt! What are you doing in here? You scared me. I thought no one was left in here.

Kurt:  
Quinn! I'm. I was just applying my nightly regimen. And I know the girl's bathroom will be more than sanitary so it's clearly the best choice.

Quinn:  
Hm. I see. Uhm. Well, ah. I'm just gonna change in the room then.

Kurt:  
Oh, no. You can stay. I'm almost done. And you said something about everyone leaving?

Quinn furrowed her brow and blinked before answering.

Quinn:  
I just got back with Santana. I told the girls to leave us for a while. I um, need to change her clothes. She's still in her dress.

Kurt:  
I see. Well, ok. I'll keep her company then, whilst you're changing.

Quinn thought for a moment. What if Santana wakes up and starts talking again. But then again Santana only talks gibberish when she's half awake.

Kurt:  
Quinn?

Quinn:  
Ah. Yeah. Sure. Thanks Kurt. I'll be over in a bit.

With that Kurt left the bathroom. Quinn changed as fast as she could. Faster than she even thought was possible. She went out of the bathroom and attended to the sleeping latina.

Kurt:  
Wow. That was awkwardly fast. Hurry much?

Quinn:  
Not really. Just worried that she might suddenly gets sick and barfs in the bed or something.

Kurt nods knowingly. An uncomfortable silence surrounds them both.

Kurt:  
Um. Ok. You like, want to me to help you get her dressed?

Quinn:  
No! I mean. I wouldn't want to um, take your time. I can manage, but thanks anyway. 'Cedes and the rest, I think are in the other room. Um. I'll just call when I'm done.

Kurt looks at Santana. He sighs deeply before looking at Quinn then back at the sleeping latina.

Kurt:  
She looks so broken. Things like this should never happen to pretty girls. Even for super bitchy ones. But then again, you can never help you fall for.

Quinn snaps her head at Kurt and looks at him. Kurt moves her eyes to Quinn. He blinks and looks back at Santana.

Kurt:  
She's probably just scared. I've been there. She's lucky she has you guys. I'm guessing she found out about their dinner out?

Quinn just nodded.

Quinn:  
You knew? Since when? And how? I mean, I've only had my suspicions but that's just that.

Kurt just shrugged. He never thought Santana was playing for the same team as him. Santana was way off of his gaydar. He just found out recently.

Kurt:  
I've only just figure out recently. Karofsky. When dad and I had a meeting with Figgins. You know, the day before I got back. We'll he didn't tell me per se. I just kinda pieced everything together. And honey, those bullywhips uniform, had "gay" screaming all over it, it was almost painful.

Kurt rolled his eyes as he explained. Quinn huffed a smile and shook her head.

Kurt:  
But Quinn, don't tell her I know ok? Denial bugs are the worst. They'll suck you back to the closet even before you can say "gay". Hmm. That rhymed. I'll see you later Quinn.

Quinn nodded and thanked Kurt. Kurt opened the door and locked it behind him, he went out leaving Quinn alone with Santana. She glanced at the latina before going through Santana's stuff. She took out a burgundy tank top and black boy shorts. Quinn went back up the bed and quietly nudged at Santana.

Quinn:  
San. Santana, honey. You need to change you clothes. San.

Santana mumbles at Quinn's direction. Quinn rolls her eyes and takes it as a yes.

Quinn:  
You know this will be a lot easier with a little help from you Santana.

More mumbles. Quinn huffs.

Quinn:  
Well at least you're still listening. Although I doubt you'll ever gonna remember any of this in the morning. Ok San, I'm gonna take your dress off now ok?

Quinn moves Santana on her side to get to the zipper on her back. She unzips it easily. She then moved the strap off of Santana's shoulder. Her skin was hot, not hot as in sexy but hot as in more than warm. It's most probably because she drank too much. Quinn sighs. She slid the remaining strap from the her other shoulder before tugging the dress down.

Quinn gasped, she had known Santana to be hot, this time meaning sexy, she had countless naked showers with her in the locker rooms. But after quitting cheerios, this is the first time she had seen her body, kind of naked at least. Santana kept herself fit. Her abs are very well toned, so are her arms and legs. Must be all the running she's been doing lately. Quinn couldn't help but stare and her black lacy Victoria's Secret underwear isn't helping, it just made Quinn swallow nervously.

Quinn shook her head and dropped Santana's dress. She got back beside the latina; slid on her shorts and then clumsily pulled in her tank top. Santana stirred and mumbled. It's amazing how she can stay semi-conscious with all that tugging and pulling. Finally, Santana is fully clothed.

Quinn got off the bed and picked Santana's dress on the floor. She fold it up and placed it on her hamper before putting it back inside Santana's suitcase.

Santana groans. Quinn quickly moves to the bed.

Quinn:  
San. Are you ok? What's wrong. Do you feel sick?

Santana nods. Quinn sighs and moves to pick up Santana. Quinn moves excruciatingly slow towards the bathroom as Santana's wobbly legs fail to assist her.

Quinn:  
Didn't I tell you to lay off those burgers? You know for someone so small you eat like guy.

Santana scoffs.

Quinn:  
Glad to see that at least your attitude is back.

They finally reach the bathroom. Quinn plops Santana towards the toilet, pulling her hair back away from her face. Santana heaves and lets out her stomach's content. Quinn rubbed circle on her back, trying to soothe her. Santana coughed out one last time. She stayed for a while before pulling the seat down and flushing the toilet. Quinn pulled her up letting her sit on the toilet.

Quinn:  
Feel any better?

Santana just shook her head. She wiped her lips with the back of her hand before trying to stand up.

Quinn:  
What are you doing?

Santana looked at Quinn then looked up at the sink before pointing at the mouthwash.

Quinn:  
Oh. Well at least you had the decency to spare me from your puke breathe.

Santana gave her the finger. Quinn laughed.

Quinn:  
I'll say it again San. No thank you. Not that into that.

Santana cocked her head and looked at the blonde. 'not that into that' Santana thought. She opened the mouthwash for her and handed Santana a plastic cup. She sipped the liquid and felt it sting inside her mouth. She spit it out after some thorough gargling. She repeat it until she's satisfied and an almost empty bottle was left in the sink.

Quinn:  
Wow. That's definitely something I wouldn't want to see for the rest of my life ever again.

Santana rolled her eyes but instantly got dizzy, she started to slip. Quinn grabbed the latina. Santana immediately wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck then slid her head on the blondes shoulder. Quinn wrapped her arms around Santana's slim waist and slowly walked back towards the bed.

Quinn:  
This is eventful.

Santana:  
Stop complaining Q.

Quinn:  
She speaks! She speaks! Alert the counsel!

Quinn feigns shock in her fake british accent. They finally get to the bed. She props Santana up the bed. Quinn goes back and gets a bottle of water which she gives to Santana. Santana chugs the content in record time.

Quinn:  
You want another one?

Santana shakes her head no. Quinn nods switches off the lights and sits next to her friend. Her back on the headboard. Quinn turns the bedside lamp on and grabs the book she left on the night desk.

Santana:  
Q?

Quinn:  
Yeah?

Santana:  
Thanks.

Quinn:  
Mmhmm.

They stay like that for a moment. Santana then crawls up and rests her head on Quinn's lap. Quinn a little surprised by the movement but not that weirded out. She started to stroke Santana's hair, lightly scratching her scalp. Santana let out a little moan which Quinn caught. Quinn coughed a little then stopped.

Santana:  
Don't stop please. It kinda feels nice, Q.

Quinn:  
Uh. Ok.

Quinn started to stroke Santana's hair again, slightly scratching and massaging the brunette. Quinn closes her book and returns it on the desk.

Quinn:  
You know you're nicer to me when you're drunk.

Quinn chuckled as Santana rolled her eyes.

Quinn:  
So, do you still feel sick or something? Or are you sobering up?

Santana:  
Not sick. Just a little dizzy though. I'm still buzzed but I understand you ok, so I think I'm getting there.

Quinn:  
And plus your not that weepy anymore.

Santana:  
Shut up Quinn. I'm not weepy.

Quinn:  
Yeah. Sure. Whatever S.

They stay silent for a while. Without the usual awkwardness between them. Quinn yawns a little.

Santana:  
You're already sleepy, Q. Come on and lay down with me.

Quinn slides down next to Santana. She wasn't sleepy although a bit tired. She had been running around like an idiot looking for another idiot. Santana turns to her side and looks at the blonde beside her.

Quinn:  
What?

Santana:  
Thank you for looking for me and finding me out there.

Quinn huffs a smile and looked at her friend.

Quinn:  
Hey, you found me remember. I just stood on that bridge.

Santana nodded. She stayed on her side and looked at Quinn. Actually stared at her. The last time they were this close was during their fight earlier this year. Quinn looked stunning under the orange glow of the bedside lamp. Her blonde hair glistening like embers and her eyes of hazel were bright and beautiful. She couldn't help but compare her to another blonde. A taller one who had Azure eyes. She'd prefer the other blonde but she doesn't mind having Quinn beside her tonight. She made her feel safe and warm. Quinn felt brown eyes piercing through her skull.

Quinn:  
It's rude to stare Santana.

Santana:  
I. I wasn't staring. I was thinking Q.

Quinn:  
Yeah? What about? You wanna talk about it? I mean you kind of spilled a lot already, but you were just spitting words. Couldn't understand much of the words you were saying.

Santana had been anticipating "the talk" with Quinn the moment she answered Brittany's phone.

Santana:  
I don't really want to talk about it right now. It's still confusing. I mean on my part.

Quinn:  
What are you so confused about?

Santana:  
It's complicated Quinn.

Quinn:  
What is? Santana, you can say it you know. It's just us in here.

Santana:  
What do you mean Quinn?

Quinn:  
That you're in love with Brittany. We both know you do. And if I can point out you made sure I know.

Santana:  
I did? When?

Quinn:  
When you made that comment about me not being a dumb blonde or-

Santana:  
Not being blonde at all? Yeah I remember now.

Quinn:  
Mmhmm. Now do you remember the other stuff you've been mumbling about earlier today?

Santana:  
Yeah. I was just drunk, I didn't hit my head and had amnesia Quinn. I've just had like one bottle of vodka.

Quinn:  
One and a half. You made me drink the other half remember.

Santana:  
Oh yeah. And you made the funniest faces ever. hahaha.

Quinn rolled her eyes and copied the latina's position. She turned to her side and propped her head up by leaning on her arm.

Santana:  
Quinn. I'm not really in the mood for talking.

Quinn:  
Ok.

They both looked at each other in silence. They haven't stared at each other like this for what seems to be forever. They usually have bitch stare downs all the time but this time it's different. They just looked at each other. Without hidden agendas or malice or anything of that sort. It was like how they looked at each other when they were kids. Quinny and Santi.

Quinn & Santana:  
I missed you.

Both looked surprised. They giggled and shook their heads. They did miss each other. They missed each other a lot more than they'd want to admit.

Quinn & Santana:  
I missed you too.

Santana:  
Hahaha. I guess that's already implied Quinn.

Quinn scoffed and agreed.

Quinn:  
Come here.

Quinn pulled Santana into a hug. Quinn grabbed the smaller girl's arm towards her. Santana's neck resting on her shoulder. Quinn draping her arms around the latina's lithe body.

Quinn:  
We haven't had cuddles since... Well I can't remember the last time we cuddled.

Santana:  
Summer before we started Sophomore year. During cheer camp.

Quinn:  
That wasn't me you idiot. That was Britt...

Quinn stopped herself. Santana sensing Quinn freeze, nudged her head on Quinns neck.

Santana:  
It's fine Q. I won't breakdown on you or anything like that. I'm fine.

Santana felt Quinn nod and start to relax.

Santana:  
Q, can I tell you something?

Quinn:  
Ah. Yeah, sure. You can tell me anything. Something bothering you?

Santana:  
Oh. No. Nothing like that. It's just that, I, I think... your boobs got bigger.

Quinn pulled away from Santana and started playfully slapping her arm.

Quinn:  
Oh dear god! I hate you! Santana you perv!

Santana:  
Ow! That's a compliment! Oh c'mon Q! You love me. And seriously they're like bigger now. Hey, I'm saying that in the best non-sexually offensive way as possible. No perving there.

Quinn:  
Whatever Santana. It's not like they're bigger than yours.

Santana:  
Well, now they are. I had my implants removed.

Quinn:  
What? When? Why?

Santana:  
Ok Quinn, you sounded like an electronic notice board just now. And I had them removed after "Born this Way." I dunno why I actually did it. And after I did it seems like I never really needed them anyway. And you're right, my boobs still do look bigger than yours.

Quinn:  
Ass.

Santana:  
Whatever Fabray. Now that that's over with, can we go back with the cuddling. I seriously needz my cuddle on.

Quinn tries to suppress an eye roll and pulls Santana back into her arms.

Santana:  
And Q?

Quinn:  
Hmm?

Santana:  
They're really a lot softer now too.

Both girls succumb to laughter and giggles. Quinn playfully slapping Santana's arm for good measure.

INTERIOR. HOTEL CORRIDOR (NEW YORK). NIGHT

Brittany and Artie are making their way back to their rooms when they found Kurt, Rachel, Tina and Mercedes outside the girl's bedroom with their ears on the door trying to listen in.

Brittany:  
Hey guys. What are you doing out here?

Rachel made a loud gasp, Tina shrieked a little and both Kurt and Tina turned wide-eyed.

Kurt:  
Oh god Brittany, you scared us. I thought for a sec you were Mr. Schue.

Brittany:  
Well that seems silly Kurt. I can't coz I'm a girl.

Kurt:  
Yes Britt, we're all aware of that. So, how was your evening?

Kurt eyed Artie knowingly.

Artie:  
It was dope! If a can say so myself, it was beyond satisfactory.

Kurt nodded and turned her attention to the girls.

Artie:  
And yeah, back to the question, what are you doing snooping out here? Is someone in there like, making out?

Tina shook her head no.

Brittany:  
Yeah, I mean it's way too late for trick or treating too.

Tina:  
No Britts. We're not trick or treating or snooping for that matter. We're just trying to find out if it's safe to go in now. I'm all for hanging out with the boys next door but I can only take so much of Puck's super mario theories. It's scaring the asian out of me.

Mercedes:  
Preach girl. Quinn kinda made us leave for a while.

Brittany:  
Quinn? Why would Quinn do that. Is she ok?

Kurt:  
She's fine Britt. I was last out and talked to her a bit but she's fine. It's Santana.

At Kurt's mention of Santana, Brittany froze up and pulled the boys arm closer to her. Her eyes intently looking at the Kurt's.

Kurt:  
Ah- Hey Britt, what the? Hey.

Brittany:  
Santana's back? Is she ok? When did she come back?

Mercedes:  
Damn girl. Chill with the 20 questions. She's fine, I think.

Brittany:  
You think? I should've waited for her. I shouldn't have left. What happened to her?

Kurt:  
Quinn's in there with her Britt. Don't worry.

Brittany went to the door and opened it. Locked. She turned around to face her friends. Kurt sensing the confusion spoke to her.

Kurt:  
Quinn told me to lock the door. She said she needed to change Santana's clothes since she didn't change out of her dress before she bolted out of here. I guess she's just worried some of the other boys suddenly entering the room and well, you know start staring and stuff.

Brittany thought for a while and nodded. It's true, Santana is hot and her body, just as.

Brittany:  
Wait. You said Quinn had to change Santana's dress for her?

Tina:  
Yeah. Santana was pretty messed up. When I opened the door for Quinn she was carrying Santana in. God she was out cold.

Rachel:  
And then she just snapped at us and told us to leave.

Mercedes:  
Oh c'mon Rachel she didn't snap on us. Well just you. Anyway. Santana was completely drunk. Although not as weepy as last time. She wasn't even talking.

Brittany's eye became wide.

Brittany:  
She's not dead is she?

She almost knocked on the door when Kurt reached for her hand.

Kurt:  
Of course not. She's ok Britt. We should let them be for a while. And Quinn's just probably helping Santana go to sleep or something. She told me she'll call when it's ok to come in.

Mercedes:  
Then why are we all snoopin' around here? Why didn't you tell us like over half an hour ago.

Kurt shrugged. Brittany looked at the door and turned to Tina. She linked their arms.

Tina:  
What's wrong baby girl? Something on your mind?

Brittany:  
Uhm. Yeah. Can you tell me what happened?

Tina:  
Uh. Sure. Hey guys, we'll be in in a minute. Imma just talk to Britt here.

Artie:  
Ok. Don't take too long though. And Britt, thank you.

Brittany just smiled then turned her attention back to the asian. Tina nodded and directed them to a small lounge. There were three chairs and a small coffee table. Brittany sat down next to Tina waiting for her to start.

Brittany:  
Ok so what happened Tina?

Tina:  
Well, I guess it's safe to start when Quinn answered your phone for you. You kind of left it in our room you know.

Brittany:  
So that's what I left. I thought I missed something tonight. Ok, sorry, go on.

Tina:  
Like I said, Quinn answered for you. We didn't really know who was on the other line until Quinn started pacing and calling out Santana's name over and over. They weren't having an argument but she was just talking really loud. She asked Santana if she was drunk, and Quinn mumbled about being somewhere in Central Park.

Brittany:  
Wait, what? Central Park? Santana was in the park too?

Brittany's eye grew. Had Santana seen them at the park? Was it why she was drinking? She faintly remembers saying Quinn being in the park.

Tina:  
I'm not sure Britt. Quinn bolted out of here before we can even ask her what's going on.

Brittany:  
Quinn went to the park?

Tina shrugged and tilted her head on the side.

Tina:  
I'm not sure Britts. She just ran out and came back a little after 10pm. Like I said a while ago, she came carrying Santana on her back. She took her to bed. She said not to ask her questions and that Santana's just upset. After that she asked us to leave for a bit. Kurt followed after, we completely forgot that Kurt was in the bathroom.

Brittany just nods as Tina continued talking.

Tina:  
Anyway, Kurt told us that Quinn was gonna change Santana out of her dress. We stayed with the boys soon after. We didn't say anything while we were in the boys room, but we did talk to ourselves. We knew Santana was upset with what happened at Nationals, but we didn't know she was upset enough to be drinking about it. We didn't even know how she could've bought one for herself.

Brittany remembers the drunken sleep-overs she had with Santana.

Brittany:  
She has a fake ID. Puck gave it to her on her 15th birthday.

Tina rolled her eyes and shook her head but smiled. Typical Puck.

Tina:  
So, that's basically what happened. After leaving the room, we have no idea what's happening inside. That's when you found us outside.

Brittany nodded.

Tina:  
Don't worry Britt. Santana's badass. She'll be fine.

Brittany smiled at Tina appreciatively.

Tina:  
Now c'mon. They're waiting inside. And you need to tell me the deets of your date with Artie.

Tina giggled and pulled Brittany towards the boy's room.

INTERIOR. GIRL'S BEDROOM. NIGHT

Quinn is still cuddling with Santana. The smaller girl's head snugly fitting on Quinn's neck and Quinn's cheek over the latina's temple. Neither speaking a word, they just bask in the dark and in silence without the awkwardness.

Santana can only compare the differences between how Brittany and Quinn cuddle. Brittany likes to hug her from the back, completely wrapping her with the taller blonde's arms. Brittany likes being the big spoon. Quinn however, during their rare cuddles, likes to face Santana. Enveloping her with slender and daintier arms. It's a weird fit. But they still fit. Brittany loves to nuzzle her nose on Santana's neck. Quinn just rests her head over Santana's temple, slightly brushing her nose on Santana's forehead. Brittany likes to draw patterns on her stomach. Quinn strokes and lightly scratches her back. Santana purrs. Which causes Quinn to laugh silently, huffing warm breaths over Santana.

Santana:  
What? Something funny Fabray?

Quinn:  
Nothing. I just. I never knew that you purr Santana.

Quinn lets out a full giggle making her chest vibrate close to Santana's own. Santana pulls away and looks at Quinn. She rolls her eyes.

Santana:  
That's not even that funny Q.

Quinn returns the eye roll.

Quinn:  
I should call Mercedes and tell her it's ok for them to come in. Are you feeling better?

Santana:  
Yeah, but...

Quinn squints her eyes and looks at Santana.

Quinn:  
But what?

Santana:  
I still wants my cuddle on.

Quinn can't help but chuckle while shaking her head.

Quinn:  
Your grammar astounds me San. We can still cuddle even though they're in the room you know.

Santana:  
But badasses don't do cuddling.

Quinn:  
You could've had me fooled.

Santana rolls her eyes at her friend and lets out a groan.

Quinn:  
Something wrong honey? You feel sick again?

Santana smiles at her friend.

Santana:  
Brittany is usually the one who calls me honey.

Quinn:  
Yep, I know. You practically shouted it on me on the hallway tonight.

Quinn feeling Santana tense up quickly brushed the stray hair falling on Santana's face.

Quinn:  
Don't worry no one was out. It's late. Everyone was probably sleeping. I made sure no one was listening so don't worry your little head.

Santana nods her head and relaxes.

Santana:  
Thank you Quinn. I must've blabbered a lot. I know we're gonna talk about this...

Quinn:  
Santana stop. We'll talk about this when you're ready. I know it's too much to take on all at once so, If you're not ready then don't force yourself. Start with the easy ones ok?

Santana:  
I don't know if there are "easy ones" Quinn.

Quinn:  
Ok. Then let's start with today. Earlier today you knocked Finn out and you almost clawed Rachel's eye out of her head. What was that about?

Santana:  
Well. You and I both know I don't like losing.

Quinn finds herself nodding.

Quinn:  
Yeah, but don't you think that was a bit too much. I mean, you didn't react this way when we lost Regionals last year.

Santana:  
Well, I was a little, um. You know, a little preoccupied.

Quinn:  
Whatever do you mean? You were with the rest of us in the hospital.

Santana:  
Exactly. My bestfriend was in labor that day. You were in labor. I was just worried you know, I kind of forgot about the competition.

Quinn pulled away from the latina. She propped her elbow and steadied her head it with her palm as she looked down on the latina who is now looking up at her. Quinn couldn't help but smile.

Santana:  
Why are you smiling? Cut it out Quinn your freaking me out.

Quinn chuckled and shook her head.

Quinn:  
Ok so today, you weren't "preoccupied". That's why you got Snix out?

Quinn air quoting preoccupied. Santana pursed her lips and cocked her head.

Santana:  
Yeah. And had you not held me down I could've shoved that 12th place trophy deep down Berry's throat so by the time we're back in Lima it would've grown to 1st place.

Quinn laughed full on. Her voice registering a little lower. Santana smiled at her.

Quinn:  
Ugh! Santana, the mental images. Please spare me. You're really gross sometimes. You know that?

Santana:  
Oh please you love me. I keep it real and I'm damned hilarious.

Quinn pokes Santana's ribs as she laughed with the latina.

Quinn:  
But seriously, that was a bit too much.

Quinn's tone a bit more serious now. Santana sighs. Quinn shivers as warm huffs touches her skin.

Santana:  
I kinda wanted to punch Berry just cause she's super annoying and I've been dying to land one on her super schnoz and Finn for you know, playing you and stuff. Although you shouldn't 'ave gotten back with him in the first place. Finn's stupid and so, so. Well he's sooo Finn.

Quinn chuckles at Santana who made a face at the mention of the boy's name.

Santana:  
Seriously Quinn. What do you even see in him? He's as hot as a Gerber baby who does drugs.

Quinn blows a hearty laugh this time. Her chest pushing off air vibrates causing Santana to pull away. She sees a glassy-eyed Quinn,

Santana:  
Oh shit. Sorry. Too much?

Quinn shakes her head and pulls Santana for a hug.

Quinn:  
He's just simple San.

Santana rolls her eyes and reciprocates the hug. Pulling Quinn closer.

Santana:  
Psh! If simple meaning dim-witted, yeah. He's as simple as he can get.

A comfortable silence envelops the two. They didn't say anything for a good minute before Quinn looks down and catches Santana's attention.

Quinn:  
Thank you.

Santana looks back at hazel eyes. They were and still are the clearest eyes she'd ever seen. They were always covered with icy glares when they're at school or when people surround them just to pull off a front. But when they're alone, her eyes glisten with so much emotion and meaning.

Santana couldn't help but stare back. Her breath gets hitched and a lump starts forming in her throat. She finds herself drawn to the blonde. Her head instinctively moves forward. Tilting ever so slightly their proximity amazingly close, they're almost breathing the same air. Quinn mimics the shorter girls actions unconsciously. That's when their noses touch. It's as if they both were caught in a live wire. Surges of electricity shook it's way in them leaving them breathless. Quinn blinks in surprise and Santana lets an almost inaudible moan.

They both looked at each other, both almost cross-eyed. Santana laughs first at the cross-eyed Quinn. Quinn just smiles and rested her forehead on Santana's own. Santana does the same.

Santana:  
Who wouldv'e thought Quinn "Ice Queen" Fabray is actually a sap ball.

Quinn:  
If you ever tell anyone, I will endz you.

Santana laughs as Quinn imitates her in a fake ghetto voice.

Santana:  
Oh my god Fabray. You're spending waay too much time with me.

Quinn:  
Eh, you love it.

Santana:  
Ha! You know it baby girl!

Quinn hums contentedly.

Santana:  
Hey Quinn?

Quinn:  
Hm? What is it?

Santana stills for a moment, contemplating whether she's going to push through with her trail of thought and then she decides, "what the hell." she thinks.

Santana:  
Well, since we're going all sappy and super mushy right now, might as well make the most of it.

Quinn quirks an eyebrow at the latina in her arms but let's her continue.

Santana:  
But like you said, if this ever gets out, Snix will go all Lima Heights on yo ass Fabray.

Santana looks deeply in Quinn's eye feigning a threat but failing miserably as a chain of chuckles leave her lips before she could stop them.

Quinn:  
Wow Santana. Really? That the best you got?

Quinn scoffs and playfully rolls her eyes.

Santana:  
Whatever. Anyway. I just want to say thank you. You know, not only for tonight. But like for everything you've done for me.

Santana pauses and releases a breath she was holding then continued.

Santana:  
We haven't been in the best of terms since sophomore year and we haven't been there for each other when we should've been and things have changed but still I want you to know that I'm here for you. Now, more than ever.

Quinn couldn't believe what she was hearing. Here was Santana Lopez, talking in a way she'd swear she'd never be able to hear ever again. Santana Lopez, the Head Bitch in Charge who put up a wall of fire around her. Quinn couldn't help but snuggle closer to the aforementioned girl.

Santana feels Quinn tightening her embrace around her. She reciprocates. The lack of banter doesn't offend her. She knows they both thrive in a silent understanding of each other. Contented knowing that from now on they have at least each other to lean on.

Santana:  
And by the way, our song... Total kickass. That absolutely and without a doubt, topped Berry's thingy.

Quinn:  
Did you just say 'thingy'?

Santana:  
Oh shut up.

Both laughed with fervor.

A couple minutes later Santana drifts off to dreamland. And Quinn confirms this as she gently nudges Santana's side which in turn is answered by an almost silent snore. Quinn chuckles lightly and slowly removes her left arm snaked around Santana's waist to get her phone from up the night desk beside her forgotten book. She checked the time. It was late. She thought of calling Mercedes but decided not to. Some of the boys must be sleeping already. She texted her instead.

12:52am Quinn's text:  
All clear. Sorry for taking too long. She's asleep already. The door's locked though; you have the key card right? -Q

12:59am Mercedes' text:  
No prob, Q. We're watching a movie. We'll be there in a while. Yep, got it right here. -Cedes

01:01am Quinn's text:  
Oh. Ok, take your time. I'm gonna turn in too, I'm a little tired. Goodnight 'Cedes, and thanks. -Q

01:03am Mercedes' text:  
Ok girl. Goodnight to you too. And don't mention it. See you in the morning. -Cedes.

INTERIOR. BOY'S BEDROOM. NIGHT

The occupants of the room were engrossed with the movie they were watching. Mercedes closed her phone and placed it back on her pocket. She poked Rachel and Brittany's side.

Mercedes:  
Ok girls, Quinn just told me it's clear to go back now. And that Santana just dozed off, so all a' you are gonna hafta be extra quiet. You wouldn't wanna wake up drunk Santana. Coz if you remember last time...

Mercedes trails off and shivers at the memory of Santana going all Lima heights on Finn during Rachel's party when he woke her up. Finn unconsciously gulped and stroked his neck.

Brittany stood up with Rachel and Lauren. Brittany waves goodbye. Rachel gives Finn a goodnight kiss and Lauren slaps the back of Puck's head.

Mercedes gives the key card to Brittany.

Brittany:  
'Cedes, you know I don't know how this works.

Mercedes chuckles.

Mercedes:  
Oh baby girl. Just swipe it on the little box on the door. It's just like spreading butter on your bread.

Brittany's mouth formed a perfect "O". She smiles at Mercedes and says bye.

Mercedes:  
See you later guys. Tina and I will be in after the movie.

Interior. Girl's Room. Midnight

The girls left the room and went to theirs. Rachel was last to catch up with the girls. Brittany was already at the door obviously anxious. She swiped the key card in its slot, after the click they opened the door slowly keeping in mind that Quinn and Santana were already sleeping.

Lauren:  
Wow. Those two look out cold.

Brittany followed Lauren's line of sight. Even in the dark she could still see the outlines of Santana's body beside Quinn. She went in before giving Rachel the key card.

Rachel:  
Lauren will you please watch the door for me as I hand this key card back to Mercedes. I will return shortly.

Lauren stood by the door looking at the girls on the bed furthest from my door.

Lauren:  
Never in my life would I ever imagine that those two would even know how to cuddle.

This earned her a look from Brittany that she had never seen before. Lauren's eyes grew wide and she raised her hands backing away. Brittany heaved a sigh and went closer towards the bed. Lauren was right, it's been a long time since she saw Quinn and Santana cuddle like this. Quinn's arm was draped over Santana's waist stopping on the small of her back. Their foreheads touching and Santana's hands gripping Quinn's shirt as if holding on for dear life. Brittany would be lying if she said she didn't feel a little jealous. She was always the one Santana holds onto like that. But this is Quinn. She's known Santana more than she did, but that doesn't mean it hurt less.

Brittany sighed again and went to her bags to change. When she got out of the bathroom Rachel was back. She bid them goodnight before slipping in the bed next to Santana but she hesitated a bit. That was a first. Her head was filled with questions, 'what if Santana was mad at her?' but she had a long day and felt really tired. She'll talk to Santana in the morning with that she scooted closer to the brunette nudged her head on Santana's. She smelled funny but she liked it anyway. She wrapped her arm around Santana and felt her stir. She placed a small kiss on Santana's bare shoulder. She heard the latina mumble something, her eyebrows shot up and her head cocked back. From the first time in her life since she met Santana she felt like she was losing her.

Santana:  
Q, don't go.

to be continued


	2. Chapter 2 The Morning After

Title:When It Became Her Instead  
Author:Leiram  
Pairing:Quinn Fabray & Santana Lopez  
Rating:PG-13  
Spoilers:Season 2 - New York, New York

Disclaimer:All characters herein mentioned are under the ownership of Fox. Glee is created by Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuck and Ian Brenann. Although all contents pertaining to such characters, and then some are products of my imagination.

A/N:Ok. So thankyou guys for the reviews. This is still Act I though. This might be a little shorter than the first one. Enjoy you guys.

Your reviews are highly encouraged. Thank you for checking this out.

WHEN IT BECAME HER INSTEAD

ACT I.

INTERIOR. GIRL'S BEDROOM. CONTINUOUS - DAY

Santana woke up with warm breaths tickling her lips. She stirred and felt her nose bump on Quinn's. She move her head back a little as to not get cross-eyed as she looked at the sleeping face infront of her. 'She looks so peaceful... and pretty. Wait, what?' Santana shook her head. She tried tried to look around and felt dead weight on her waist. She saw Quinn's arm tucked around her and under her tank top. She chuckled but then she saw another pale arm clasped around her, longer arms. She turned to her right and saw Brittany snuggled close to her spooning her. She felt a tug on her lips but then she heaved a deep sigh as she rested her head back on her pillow. She tried to reposition herself as quietly and as gently as possible as to not wake up the two blondes. As soon as she laid on her back Quinn jostled and pulled up on Santana, her head finding the crook of Santana's neck. Quinn sighed contently. This caused goosebumps crawling up Santana's neck and arms.

If by the start of junior year you told Santana that she'd be sharing a bed with Quinn Fabray and actually like it, she would've mocked you Lima Heights style. Santana missed this side of Quinn. They were usually up in each others grill outdoing and competing with each other that they almost forgot that they were each other's oldest and closest friend.

Santana realized where her hands were, she slowly removed her hands from a death grip on Quinn's shirt to move a clump of hair sticking on the blondes forehead before kissing it. As she rests her head back Quinn started to stir awake. She blinked before she saw her eyes darting up directly at the latina's seeking brown orbs.

Quinn:  
What time is it?

Quinn said in a raspy scratchy bedroom voice. Santana couldn't think and felt a little tingle, 'god that voice...' Quinn yawned and for Santana that looked like one of the cutest things she ever had the chance of seeing. Santana smiled a little.

Santana:  
No idea. All I know is that it's waaay too early for my liking.

Santana whispered to the still sleepy and yawning blonde beside her. They held gazes for awhile until Santana's stomach churned out loud making the two girls breathlessly trying to stifle their laughter. Quinn tried to move her arms in order to leaned up. Leaving Santana a little cold on her left side. The latina held on Quinn's waist tugging her back to the bed.

Quinn:  
C'mon. Let's go look for something to eat.

Quinn whispered as she tried to got out of bed slowly not wanting to wake the other girls.

Santana:  
Ugh. But I'm comfortable here. You're comfy, come back to bed.

Another groan from Santana's stomach caused another round of giggles.

Quinn:  
Well your stomach sure disagrees. And I'm awfully hungry myself, haven't eaten since lunch.

Santana's brows shot up and her eyes wide.

Santana:  
What? Why?

Quinn huffed at Santana as she rolled her eyes painfully slow.

Quinn:  
Oh I don't know. Maybe because I missed dinner when I was looking for my weepy and drunk bestfriend who got lost somewhere in central park.

Santana scoffed but smiled internally. She held her hand for Santana. When the brunette took it she gently pulled her up. Santana slowly detached herself from Brittany and moved out of their bed. Quinn moved towards her bags and pulled her old Cheerios sweat shirt and threw it to Santana.

It hit Santana in her face.

Santana:  
Hey! Seriously, Quinn?

Santana was pointing to the sweatshirt.

Quinn:  
What? It's comfy. Don't tell me you returned yours.

It wasn't a question more of a fact. Santana was silent for a while.

Quinn:  
I thought so.

Santana just huffed playfully and shook her head before pocketing her phone and her debt it card. Quinn grabbed her coat from the chair across from her. Santana slipped on her furry boots while Quinn settled for her flip flops. Quinn scurried around the room looking for the key card. She fumbled a little and banged her knee on the chair.

Quinn:  
Ow!

Quinn found Santana's hand covering her mouth.

Santana:  
Shhh! You ok?

She whispered. Quinn nodded then Santana let go of her. Santana pointed at the white plastic on top the dresser. Quinn went and grabbed it. Santana led them towards the door and quietly opened it. Both girls weren't aware that they were still holding hands until they got out of the door and was well on their way towards the hallway lobby.

INTERIOR. HALLWAY - HOTEL CAFE. DAY

They've been walking for over fifteen minutes already but couldn't find anything, No vending machines, no nothing. They decided to just go down and eat at the hotel cafe. They reached the elevator and went inside. As they pushed the down button with their entwined hands they looked at each other and smiled.

Quinn:  
So. How are you feeling?

Quinn leaned back on the cold steel wall as she studied Santana. Even dressed with just sweatshirts the girl was a stunner. Quinn gave her a once over and chuckled at the sight of the girl's furred boots.

Santana caught on the sound and furrowed her brow.

Santana:  
Did I miss anything? What're you laughing at?

Quinn bit her lip as she struggled to contain a smirk. She shook her head as to say nothing. The latina not being convinced quirked her brow at the giggling blonde.

Santana:  
What? Fabray, out with it.

She said as she cocked her head to the side and tapped her foot, a sign of annoyance. Quinn noticed this and doubled over, she was full on laughing now. The sound of Quinn's laugh fill the elevator. Santana on her normal bitchy day would be pissed and annoyed but there was something that had already changed between the two, and in less than 24 hours.

Quinn:  
Nothing Sa-an. It's just that... that you... boots. hahaha.

Santana instinctively looked down on her feet and wiggled them. She saw her reflection in the walls and reviewed her choice of clothing. She realized how silly she looked.

Santana:  
Hey! Don't be hatin'. I feel comfortable. And don't even start with me looking like that.

Santana pointed on Quinn's coat and flip-flops. Quinn nodded in between giggles and Santana joined in the laughter as the descended. As the laughing died down, Quinn repeated her question.

Quinn:  
So, you didn't answer my question.

Santana:  
Well you unceremoniously cut me off with your giggling Fabray. And I'm good by the way. I don't think I have a hangover or something.

Ding! The elevator stopped and opened for them. They walked out and went directly to the cafe they usually have had their morning meals whilst in New York.

Quinn:  
Good. And you seem pretty composed for someone who's not a morning person.

Santana shook her head as she opened the door for Quinn. Quinn smiled and mouthed a thankyou.

Santana:  
Well, it's still dark out. Wait till the sun comes up then we'll see if you can repeat that for me again.

Quinn nodded at her friend. They sat in the corner where the couch was. they sat beside each other as they started to browse the menu.

Santana:  
God, I didn't realize I was this hungry.

Quinn:  
Me neither. What are you having?

Santana pulled her legs up so that she was sitting indian style. She placed her menu back on the table and leaned her head on the taller girl's shoulder beside her. She started to yawn again.

Santana:  
I dunno. yawn. I really don't care. I'll have the same as yours. yawn. I'm still to sleepy to think too much. yawn.

Santana wrapped her arms around the blondes waist and snuggled closer. Quinn placed her left around over and around the latina's shoulder.

Santana:  
What are you having anyway?

Quinn didn't need the menu to choose.

Quinn:  
Bacon Ham and Cheese Omelet with extra Bacon, BLT, Chai tea and maybe a bagel or a Pretzel.

Santana mumbled something on Quinn's neck which caused another jolt on her skin that rendered small hairs to stand. Quinn moaned a little at the contact but was unnoticed by the other girl. Quinn checked herself and tried to pass it as a cough.

Quinn:  
What was that?

Santana adjusted her head and spoke again.

Santana:  
I said, you and your bacon. Why don't you just get married already.

Quinn chuckled and Santana smiled at the sound.

Santana:  
I guess I'll be having the same then. But I'm getting a latte, I can't stand that shit you so love to drink.

Quinn swatted Santana's arm.

Quinn:  
I guess I don't need to wait for sunrise to confirm what a bitch you are in the morning.

Santana:  
Mmhmm. And yet you're still here. Admit it, you love me Fabray.

Quinn:  
Hmm. Maybe a little.

Quinn moved her head down to kiss the latina's forehead. Santana not expecting the rare show of affection jostled in her seat a little, this made Quinn to pull her closer. Santana felt Quinn's lips burn the skin on her forehead. She felt the familiar tingle from last night when their noses touched but decided not to put too much thought in it. 'too early' she thought.

When the waiter got to their table Quinn ordered for the both of them. He took the menu and placed them back on their stands. He left the two girls in silence as he headed back to the kitchen to place their orders.

Quinn leaned back on the couch pulling Santana with her. She pulled her legs to her chest and let it bump with the latina's own. She still couldn't believe that one trip could rekindle their almost nonexistent friendship. After last night's events she promised herself to be there for Santana whether she needed her or not. She wasn't aware that Santana was thinking on the same lines. They weren't there for each other when they needed someone to hold one too. Looking back, both of them were too caught up with their own issues and insecurities.

But after last night both of them promised themselves to be there for the other girl as much as possible. And that nothing will ever come between them that will lead them to alienate each other ever again.

Santana's trail of though was interrupted when she heard Quinn talk.

Santana:  
Huh? What was that?

Quinn:  
I said that you're awfully quiet.

Santana:  
Oh. uhm, ah. I'm still just a little sleepy.

Quinn:  
Hmm.

Quinn nodded. Santana stirred and looked back at her.

Santana:  
What?

Quinn:  
Nothing.

Santana:  
That doesn't sound like nothing which means something. So what is it. Spill it Fabray.

Santana scooted away a little from Quinn to look at the girl beside her. She arched an inquiring brow. Quinn, on her part knows that Santana wont let it go. And apart from the fact that she doesn't want to start their day with an argument if she did try to make Santana drop it, she still too sleepy to put up a fight. And also her curiosity made her give in.

Quinn:  
I was just wondering.

Quinn paused. A good three minutes passed and Santana furrowed her brow.

Santana:  
Are you gonna finish that thought or are you gonna keep me hanging?

Quinn huffed and shook her head at the latina.

Quinn:  
I was wondering about this thing with you and Brittany.

Santana deflated at the blonde's words. She knew they were gonna talk about it, but she didn't think it's gonna happen this soon. Quinn saw the change in Santana's demeanor. She mentally kicked herself, she knew how sore of a topic Brittany is at the moment. She's as worried that Santana would act up and be defensive about it.

Quinn:  
But like I said last night, we don't have to talk about not right now.

Quinn said as she trailed her hands up and down Santana's arm. Santana smiled at the gesture.

Quinn:  
I think I'm just worried about you. And of course Britts too.

Santana looked at Quinn questioningly.

Santana:  
What do you mean?

Quinn just shrugged.

Quinn:  
Well San, she's gonna want to know what happened to you yesterday. What are you gonna tell her then? And I'm sure she gonna ask around, she must've already asked 'Cedes and Tina about why you were all sorts of drunk last night.

Santana looked at the grain on the wooden table in front of her.

Quinn:  
Look San, I just don't want to see you two drift away because of, I dunno, because of what is or what isn't there between you two. We've been in that situation San and it really sucked.

Quinn closed her eyes and leaned back on the couch. Santana looked at her, with a small tug on the corner of her lips.

Santana:  
I know. I guess, I was, I was too proud to admit that I missed you in my life and to do something about it.

Quinn chuckled and opened her eyes to look at her friend.

Quinn:  
It goes both ways San. I was just as much of a bitch to work on us you know?

Both girls laughed at how mushy and sappy they're being at the moment. Their talk got cut short when the waiter returned with a tray filled with their food. They ate in peace with the casual sideways glance they've been giving each other recently, followed by bursts of laughter or silent smiles.

It was during Santana digging unto her own BLT and Quinn her bagel when the blonde spoke.

Quinn:  
Okay, so I was wondering...

Santana:  
You wonder a lot Fabray.

Santana sniggered.

Quinn:  
Oh shush. So yeah, as I was saying. Last night you said you acted out cos of Finchel's stupid ki-

Santana put up a finger cutting Quinn's thoughts.

Santana:  
Don't even finish that. Ugh! I had a nightmare because of them.

Quinn nodded and laughed. Santana did too.

Santana:  
I do remember though. I said I was pissed and stuff. Honestly, I've been long pissed, even before yesterday, even before... Even before I sang with Britts. Even before...

Quinn:  
Yeah, yeah, I get it. You're pissed all the time Lopez.

Quinn shoulder bumped Santana, which Santana returned.

Quinn:  
Do you remember Freshman year?

Santana smiled her rare Lopez smile and nodded. Quinn had to stop and bask at the rare show of genuine happiness that's exuding off her friend.

Quinn:  
We were still so carefree and happy and...

Santana:  
Not pissed?

Quinn looked at her and nodded.

Santana:  
Hmm. I can say I was still happy come sophomore year came too. But I guess I started getting pissed 'bout the same time too.

Quinn marveled at her friends revelation. She knows how it feels. Her problems started during their sophomore year too. Quinn was curious thought as too why Santana felt the same.

Quinn:  
I know why I was a mess last school year, but I hope you don't mind me asking. What made you so pissed too? Was it because, you know, of Puck and... me?

Santana looked at her food and stayed quiet. She placed it back to her plate before facing Quinn. Her face was voiud of expression, Quinn felt a pang of fear in her stomach. She bit her lip, anxious to what Santana would say.

Santana:  
I guess so. I guess that's when I started getting angry. I was pissed at you actually.

Quinn's eyes widen, a flash of hurt evident but she kept silent, urging her friend to continue. Santana saw the struggling emotions in Quinn's eyes. She placed her hand on Quinn's knee to tell her friend it's fine.

Santana:  
But not like that. I was pissed because you came to him. I kinda felt that I wasn't good enough to help you with whatever problem it was you were facing back then. I guess I was a little jealous. And then when you got pregnant and you didn't tell me about it. I could've helped you know. I was pissed that you didn't trust me enough for you to tell me about it. I know it's your decision and I'm just being selfish and shit but still it stung Fabray.

Quinn heard a little crack in Santana's voice she gripped her friend's hands from her knees and intertwined it with hers. Santana took a deep breath and continued.

Santana:  
That time where we fought by you locker, I just wanted to show you that Puck's a prick. I need to show you... I didn't mean to hurt you or anything, I just. You know I suck at talking about feelings, well at least back then, I'm working on it now you know.

Quinn smiled and nodded at her.

Santana:  
Anyway, yeah. The only thing I could get my message across is if I bitch it out to you. Which worked. But, I'm sorry bout that though.

Quinn:  
Don't be. You were right. So, It's safe to assume that you started getting pissed when I got knocked up?

Santana nodded.

Santana:  
Yeah. You stopped talking to me. We stopped talking like friends Quinn. We bitched out on each other. Although I should've made that extra effort though. I guess it's my fault too.

Quinn:  
We were both insecure teenagers San.

Quinn shrugged before taking a sip of her tea. Santana nodded back.

Santana:  
It kinda sucked that it took us this trip too you know, get us to start talkin' again.

Quinn:  
I know. But I guess when you gave me a lift back to my place helped a little too.

Santana stopped mid action from taking a bite from her sandwich. Her nose scrunched up as she looked back.

Quinn:  
During Jean's funeral.

Santana:  
Oh, that. You know you should've allowed me to blast Finnept's tires. Hmm. I just might when we get back.

Santana smirked at Quinn.

Quinn:  
I don't mind. Just don't get caught though.

Quinn returned the smirked. Both girls giggled.

Quinn:  
We started talking more after that.

Santana:  
Yeah, but that was us bitching out out usual shit.

Quinn:  
Well yeah. But I couldn't help but notice you caring a little. Don't even deny it Lopez.

Quinn glared at Santana. Santana glared back but with a smile on her lips.

Santana:  
I wasn't planning to.

Quinn blushed and looked at their hands.

Santana:  
I'm just glad that at least we're friends again Quinn. I mean you know, those types that say mushy shit and stick around and be sappy and...

Quinn smiled.

Quinn:  
do cuddles.

Santana:  
Yeah, and do cuddles.

Quinn:  
You are so not a badass right now Lopez.

Santana:  
Remind me again why I opted to keep you around?

Quinn:  
Easy. You love me.

Santana smiled. She sighed as she leaned in against Quinn.

Santana:  
I'd say that's pretty accurate Quinn Fabray.

Quinn wrapped her free arm around Santana.

Quinn:  
Ditto, Santana Lopez.

INTERIOR. GIRL'S BEDROOM. DAY

Brittany stretched as she wakes up. She laid on her back and stretched some more. She reached to her left to check on her bestfriend. Her arms met nothing but cool sheets and remnants of her bestfriend's unique scent. Brittany shot up from the bed. She looked around she saw Rachel beside her. Mercedes and Lauren on the other bed and she could hear someone showering in the bathroom.

Brittany made her way to the bathroom, she gently knocked on it.

Brittany:  
Tina?

Brittany knocked and called out Tina's name again until she heard the shower getting turned off.

Tina:  
Brittany? 'sat you?

Brittany:  
Ah, yeah. Is San and Quinn in there with you. Are they helping you with bath time?

Tina opened the door.

Tina:  
Uhm, no Britts. They weren't in when I woke up. Why?

Brittany got more confused. She shook her head at the smaller girl and returned back to their beds. She checked her phone. No new messages. She saw Tina looking at her.

Tina:  
They must've gone for food or something. They both came in late last night. They must've skipped dinner. Don't worry Britts. They'll be back in a while.

Brittany:  
I guess you're right. Anyway, why are you up so early?

Tina:  
Oh, I thought I might start getting ready and pack my stuff already. Mr. Schue said we're taking the 11am flight back. And I know how you guys take your time showering.

Tina wiggled her eyebrows and winked.

Brittany chuckled.

Tina:  
Especially you three. You guys like take hours to get ready. I can already hear Santana say 'it takes time to look this good'.

Brittany was full on laughing now. Tina smiled as well.

Tina:  
I couldn't disagree though. You three always do look good, especially Santana, god that girl can pull off anything.

Brittany felt a sudden rush in her cheeks, she knew how hot Santana always look. And she looked extra hot while they were performing 'light up the world'.

She was so excited to perform a song that the three of them put together. Santana and Quinn did most of the writing and the three of them decided on the melody. Brittany, of course did the choreography.

Brittany:  
Yeah she does. Anyway, I'm gonna shower then. Rachel's a little slow while showering too you know. San even had to threaten her that she's going to throw her luggage out the window if she didn't stop hogging the bathroom.

Tina gaped at the blonde.

Tina:  
Oh my god, really?

Tina covered her mouth with her hand. Brittany just nodded and took her bag of clothes.

Tina:  
Ok, Britts. Remind me never to take a shower before Santana does ok?

Brittany cocked her head at the girl.

Brittany:  
Uhm, ok Tina.

Brittany said as she flashed her a wide smile. She looked back at her phone and typed in a message.

06:48am Brittany's text:  
Hey San, wer R u? I wke up & u n Q R gone. :( nwy, u guys nid 2 come bak soon. Tina said dat said wer n da 11 am flyt. hurry n com up ok? ilu. - Britts

She waited for Santana to reply, after about five minutes without one she huffed a sigh, she placed her phone back to the bedside table and took to the shower.

About a minute more and as Brittany started to shower Santana's version of 'Valerie' went off on her phone.

INTERIOR. CAFE. DAY

It's been almost three hours since they came down from their room. Their food long past finished, they've been talking from everything about glee, their loss in Nationals, cheerios, their studies to their non-existent love life.

Santana:  
What I can't understand really, is why, I mean really Fabray, Finn? Puck? and then Trou- Sam?

Santana resisted the urge to roll her eyes but failed miserably. Quinn just shook her head.

Quinn:  
Hey, you hooked up with all of them too, so don't start with me Lopez. Finn and I, we were perfect for each other. And I loved him.

Santana looked at her friend head cocked to the side.

Santana:  
Oh, yeah sure you loved him sophomore year. I'll give you that. You even dragged us to glee because of him. But you do know you don't need him to be perfect when you already are.

Santana couldn't stop the words from coming out of her mouth. 'Wait what? da hell did I just say?'

Quinn's gaze shot up from her hands to Santana. She locked eyes with the fiercest brown eyes she could've seen in her life.

Santana:  
What I meant was, you were head cheerleader. You didn't need any guy to ride your coat tails. You didn't need it then, you certainly don't need it now.

'Smooth Lopez'.

Santana:  
What you said, back there in our room, about our dreams not coming true or something. Well if there's someone in McKinley that's gonna get theirs I'm dead sure that's gonna be you.

Quinn held her gaze with the girl beside her. She sighed but smiled at her.

Santana:  
Hey, we still have another year Q. We gots time.

Quinn laughed.

Quinn:  
Where's all this positivity coming from S? Wait, who are you and what have you done to my bestfriend?

Santana's brows shot up and began to blush profusely. She looked down to her hands and tried but could not hide a megawatt smile she's wearing. Quinn noticed and huffed curiously.

Quinn:  
What? Did i say something wr-. Oh my god, are you blushing?

Santana looked away from Quinn but the blonde placed her hand on Santana's chin guiding her to look at the blonde.

Quinn:  
Wow. Never thought I'd ever see the day that you'd blush. Better stop saying ethnic people don't blush.

Santana just shook her head.

Santana:  
It's just that, it's been forever since you called me that.

Quinn:  
Called you what? 'Bestfriend'. Well, you called me that last night so I guess it's logical I call you mine.

Quinn realized how intimate that might've sounded.

Quinn:  
I mean, my bestfriend. Unless of course you don't want to.

Santana:  
NO! I mean, of course. Touch move! You can't take that back.

Quinn:  
Touch move?

Santana rolled her eyes.

Santana:  
You know, in chess. When you move a piece, you can't put it back to it's place if you decide to change a move or something.

Quinn smiled at her.

Quinn:  
You're such a nerd sometimes.

Santana:  
Me reading a lot doesn't make me a nerd Fabray. You should know better, lil miss straight A student.

Quinn quirked a brow. She moved closer to her bestfriend.

Quinn:  
You say like you're not one yourself. I saw your grades Santana, they're frighteningly as good as mine, if not better.

Santana's eyes widen.

Santana:  
Better not tell anyone Fabray or I'll e-

Quinn:  
'You'll endz me' I know. You know that's really getting a little old, S.

Santana silenced a laugh. She looked directly at Quinn.

Santana:  
That's because you never experienced when I follow through with it.

Santana smirked.

Quinn:  
Oh, believe me, I know.

Quinn returned the smirk. Santana furrowed her brow as if wracking her brain. And then, like a ton of bricks it hit her. Her eyes grew wide, her smirk wiped off her face and was covered by her hands. Quinn started to chuckle. When she saw the look on Santana's face she laughed out loud. Santana couldn't help but be mesmerized by the blonde in front of her. Her hazel eyes glassy and brimming with raw emotion. The sound of her laughter, she rarely heard Quinn laugh a good real laugh.

Santana:  
Oh my god Quinn! I totally forgot! I'm soo sorry I hit you.

Quinn grabbed her stomach to try and release herself from laughing too much. Santana, just watched the blonde's body shake in between fits of laughter.

Santana:  
It's not funny, Quinn.

Quinn looked up and then burst up laughing again.

Quinn:  
Nn-oo, ii-t isn't, but you- you-'re faceis. hahahahah

Quinn pointed at Santana's face. She looked at Quinn's finger and got cross-eyed. This rendered the blonde laughing harder, as Santana realized this she joined in.

After a few more minutes the laughter died down. Both girl's leaning back to the couch, their heads leaning beside each other.

Quinn:  
Oh man. I haven't laughed that hard in months. Phew. Feels good.

Santana:  
Yeah. It does.

Quinn:  
I'm really sorry too. I think I deserved that 'lima heights hospitality'.

Santana:  
I never should've hit you. I'm really sorry Q.

Santana remembered how bad she cried to Brittany after their fight in the hallway. She felt like shit and she chastised herself for doing that. She promised not to ever lay a hand on Quinn after that. No matter the provocation.

Quinn took Santana's hand and gave it a good squeeze.

Quinn:  
I was such a bitch to do that to you San. I'd take it back if I could. But since we can't do anything about it now, I say we call it even. Truce?

Quinn held her hand out for Santana to shake. But even before Quinn could react, Santana crossed her personal space and wrapped her in a hug. She could hear her heart pound in her chest, or was that Santana's? It's hard to distinguish which is which in such a proximity. She slowly returned the hug. She hugged her closer to her.

Quinn:  
So we're good.

Santana:  
Mhmm.

Quinn:  
Friends?

Santana:  
The best Q.

They stayed that way until something vibrated causing them to part suddenly.

06:48am Brittany's text:  
Hey San, wer R u? I wke up & u n Q R gone. :( nwy, u guys nid 2 come bak soon. Tina said dat said wer n da 11 am flyt. hurry n com up ok? ilu. - Britts

to be continued...


	3. Chapter 3 Extra Eggrolls for Breakfast

Title:When It Became Her Instead  
Author:Leiram  
Pairing:Quinn Fabray & Santana Lopez  
Rating:PG-13  
Spoilers:Season 2 - New York, New York

Disclaimer:All characters herein mentioned are under the ownership of Fox. Glee is created by Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuck and Ian Brenann. Although all contents pertaining to such characters, and then some are products of my imagination.

A/N:It's been a while. Damn, Real Life came into the picture.

Your reviews are highly encouraged. Thank you for checking this out.

Thank you for the awesome reviews.

WHEN IT BECAME HER INSTEAD

ACT I.

INTERIOR. GIRL'S BEDROOM. DAY

Brittany turned the shower off and reached for her towel. She thought about the events that took place yesterday. She felt conflicted with the fact that she went out with Artie, she did have a good time with him and she felt that maybe she did want to give the guy another chance. But then there was Santana, she loved the girl to death but things with her are rocky to say the least. She remembered how Santana finally confessed her feelings for her and how hurt Santana looked after.

Her musings got cut when she heard someone knock on the door.

Rachel:  
Brittany? Are you ok in there?

Brittany:  
Yeah Rach, I'm fine.

Brittany then started to wipe her body dry and go into her clothes. After she got dressed she wrapped her hair with her towel and opened the door to be met by a gleaming Rachel Berry.

Rachel:  
Hello Brittany, good morning. Your phone has been ringing incessantly while you were talking your bath so I took it to myself and answered it for you. I hope you don't mind. It was Santana on the other line though.

Brittany's eyes went wide and approached the shorter girl.

Brittany:  
Uh, what'd she say?

Brittany cleared her throat and continued drying her hair with the towel she was now clutching.

Rachel:  
Well, she said that she and Quinn are having breakfast together. They did in fact miss taking dinner last night and that they felt the urge to eat rightly so. I then informed them that they should start preparing for our departure. Santana asked me to tell you that she received your message and that they will be up after her meal with Quinn.

Brittany looked down as her brow furrowed.

Rachel:  
Brittany? Are you well? You seem very... distracted. Are you ill?

Brittany snapped her attention back to the small brunette.

Brittany:  
Yeah I'm fine Rach. Just hungry, I think. Did San say anything else?"

Rachel squinted her eyes and tilted her head to one side as to think back to the discussion she had with Santana on the phone earlier. She placed her index finger on her chin and tried to remember.

Rachel:  
Uh, no. I believe that was the only message she left for you. Though I may have overheard Quinn saying that they might bring coffee up when they get here. Yes, something like that.

Brittany:  
Oh, ok. Well. Thanks.

Rachel:  
It's my pleasure. I'm glad I could be of assistance. Oh, and by the way don't spoil your appetite with coffee though, we're probably heading down soon for breakfast ourselves. I'll see in a bit. I guess it's my turn to use the bathroom.

Brittany just nodded her head towards Rachel before climbing up the bed to retrieve her phone.

06:57am Santana's text:  
Britts! I was calling pick up.

07:03am Santana's text:  
Britt Britt. y u no txt bak? nwz, im wid Q. we was hungry. be up soon. gots u coffee. see ya.

07:05 Santana's text:  
oh n loves ya too. :)

Brittany couldn't stop the tugging of the corner of her lips. In no time she was grinning like the Cheshire cat. She read Santana's text over and over. She felt the usual sense of calm and all the cobwebs in her head was gone.

Unbeknownst the said blonde another set of eyes are curiously observing.

Tina:  
Brittany, you ok?

Tina said and chuckled softly.

Brittany jumped to the voice.

Brittany:  
Oh god Tina!

Brittany shrieked. She saw Tina cover her mouth to stop the giggling but failed.

Tina:  
Oh my god Brittany, you should've seen your face.

Tina said clutching her stomach as she laughed at the taller girl.

Brittany:  
That wasn't funny.

Brittany pouted. Tina walked towards the blonde and tried to control herself.

Tina:  
I beg.. to diff...er. I'm sorry Britt. I didn't... mean to... laugh. Was just... so. Looked so funny.

Tina finally stopped laughing and rubbed circles on Brittany's back.

Tina:  
You were just looking all weird and smiley back there. You ok though?

Brittany nodded and pocketed her phone.

Brittany:  
Yeah, I'm ok. San and Quinn are coming up soon.

Tina nodded and sat down on the bed.

Tina:  
Good, they should start packing and stuff too. We need to head down for breakfast though and since they're already done with breakfast that means they're not coming with us.

Brittany:  
Yeah. I'm not that hungry too so I might just wait here and stay with them.

Tina:  
You sure Britt? It's gonna be a long flight though. Want me to save you some toasts or I can order take out for you? You can like eat them on the bus if you want?

Brittany:  
Sounds good, Thanks Tina.

Tina:  
No biggie.

Tina smiled at the blonde. She felt someone stir next to her. Mercedes was yawning and was squinting her eyes at the sun rays passing through the slits of the hotel blinds. Mercedes covered her eyes from it and mumbled in her half-awake state.

Mercedes:  
I heard tots right?

The two other girls giggled.

Tina:  
I said toasts 'cedes. Not tots.

Mercedes:  
Both sound fine ta me.

The girl drifted back to sleep. And both Tina and Brittany laughed at their friend.

INTERIOR. CAFE - ELEVATOR. DAY

Santana was busy stuffing the rest of her food while Quinn looked at the other girl with curiosity.

Santana feeling the side of her head starting to bear holes due to Quinn's staring finally looked at the blonde girl.

Santana:  
What? Cut it out you creep.

Quinn:  
I am amazed at the fact that you can stuff everything in that small tank of yours. I mean we're basically the same size but you eat like Puck. No, you eat like Puck times two. And I know, I lived with him.

Quinn poked Santana's side which earned her a little squeal.

Santana kicked Quinn under the table. Quinn shrieked and covered her mouth. People inside the cafe started eying them. Quinn swatted Santana in the arm.

Santana:  
Ow!

Quinn:  
You kicked me!

Santana:  
And you compared me to Puck. That's a low blow Quinn! Be glad I have this omelet roll stuck in this fork or I just might poke you with it.

Santana glared at Quinn before taking a bite on the food.

Quinn:  
Well you do eat like a truck driver. A very pretty truck driver, but a truck driver nonetheless.

Santana gave her a sarcastic smile that became a real one. Quinn oblivious at this though as she started to stand up to the latina's dismay.

Santana:  
Hey, where d'you think you're going? Stay, Imma gets cold.

Quinn:  
So I'm just your body warmer now huh?

Quinn raised her brow.

Santana:  
Yeah, don't give me that look, you know you love it!

Quinn rolled her eyes at this.

Quinn:  
I'm just gonna get Britts her coffee. I'll wait for you outside.

Santana chewed and nodded at her. She threw her her purse and continued cleaning her plate.

Quinn slumped back at the gesture but said nothing. They were used to this routine, Santana usually pays for the stuff when one of them's not around to buy it themselves. Not that Quinn couldn't pay for it, it's just easier to let Santana get her way rather than have them argue about it.

Santana:  
You remember how she likes it?

Quinn looked back at Santana trying to wipe her mouth with the napkin. She smiled at her friend before nodding.

She shook her head and headed out the door. When she reached the door she gave one last look at the latina, she was motioning for their bill. Santana loves to spoil them. She missed this part of the girl she's known almost all her life. She couldn't help but look back.

Santana wasn't sharing the same line of thinking though. She was so engrossed with Quinn's company that she almost forgot about the other blonde. Saying she felt bad was an understatement, she felt a sense of guilt wrapping around her although she couldn't place why she was feeling guilty in the first place. 'If Britts can go out with other people, why can't I?' she thought, but she felt her resolve weaken, who was she kidding. It's breakfast with Quinn. She doesn't even like her like that. But the more she thought about it the more she's reminded by the lingering stares and the comfortable touches.

Although she couldn't deny to herself that Quinn was definitely and by far one of the hottest, if not hottest girl in school, besides herself ofcourse, though she's never gonna admit that openly. Or the fact that after Brittany telling her about her sexy dream about Quinn that it did cross her mind that Quinn could be one helluva make-out partner. And then the fact that Quinn assumed that she and Brittany were proposing a threesome did spark some feelings in her lady loins and had to block it out of her mind just because she's Quinn Fabray, her oldest friends, not to mention bestfriend and that she, Santana Lopez is in love to Brittanay S. Pierce their other bestfriend.

Santana sighed and slumped in her seat while she waited for the waiter to return with her card. She let out another sigh and let herself drift back to a phone call earlier.

She was looking at the phone in her hand, trying to figure out the warring thoughts in her head. She was successful in drawing out the topic as long as possible but the bitch that was the universe was set out to get her ass.

Quinn snapped her fingers at the latina. Santana twitched and looked back at the blonde.

Quinn:  
San. I said who is it?

Santana just stared at the blonde but stopped herself from drifting away again.

She managed to look at her phone then back at Quinn before successfully forming words.

Santana:  
It's Britt. She said she was looking for us. And said something bout the uhm. 11am flight thing.

Quinn moved closer to the smaller girl and looked at her face. She can see uncertainty etched on them.

Quinn:  
Right. We should probably get back. We need to pack.

Santana snapped her head at the blonde.

Santana:  
Yeah, she said something bout packing too.

Quinn still sense something odd about Santana. She placed her hand on Santana's knee and she felt the girl jolt.

Quinn:  
Easy, it's just me. Why are you so... jumpy?

Santana just shrugged.

Quinn sighed and stroke the girl's knee.

Quinn:  
You're definitely thinking about last night again aren't you? don't deny, it's written all over you face. I say just let pass and just act or do what you usually do. I'm not saying you should forget about all that stuff cos we're obviously gonna talk about that. But since your all freaked ou right now. I guess you just have to act all normal to everyone. And by everyone I mean Brittany.

Santana's eyes widen at the blondes suggestion, she wasn't expecting Quinn to let her deflect and stuff. She was actually waiting for her to force all the feeling shit out of her. But then again this is Quinn. She knows her more than anyone. Deflecting might be good for her at the moment.

Quinn:  
But..

'Of course there's always a but' she thought.

Quinn:  
When we get back to Lima, you're gonna sort all you stuff out. Entiendes?

Santana couldn't help but smirk. She couldn't deny that Quinn speaking her language was hot.

Santana:  
Si. Entiendido.

Quinn smiled.

Quinn:  
Now go call that girl before she tries to find us on her own and gets lost in the process.

Santana chuckles but she knows this to be true so she takes out her phone and speed dials Brittany's number.

Santana gets through but noone answers her. She hangs up and tries again, when the same things happened she just texted the girl. A couple of minutes passed and still nothing from the taller blonde. Santana tries again and calls. This time someone answered, but it was nowhere near the blonde she wanted to talk to, instead she's having a conversation with her least liked person as of late. Rachel Berry.

Quinn notices the change in Santana's demeanor and tries to lighten it bu butting in now and then.

Quinn:  
Tell her we're bringing her coffee.

She hears Rachel respond to her on the other line.

Santana huffs and releases a long sigh.

Santana:  
Just tell her we'll be up after Quinn finishes her bacon.

Santana feels a nudge for her side.

Quinn:  
I'm already finished with my food San. You're the one who ordered egg-rolls.

Quinn said. Santana moved her phone away from the blonde, wary that the other girl might hear her. Santana then stuck her tongue out earning her a glare from Quinn. She got back to her phone.

Santana:  
We'll be up in a while. Don't lose your panties Berry we'll start packing the moment we get there.

Santana pressed the end call button and looked back at Quinn, scowl still very much in place.

Santana just beamed at her and picked on the egg-rolls.

Waiter:  
Excuse me ma'am... can you hear me?

Santana jumped in her seat at the voice around her.

Santana:  
What the hell...

Waiter:  
I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. Your card ma'am.

Santana looked at the waiter and thought about bitching at him for a while but decided not to. 'Seems too early for Snix too.' Santana sighed and just took the card and shoved it in her back pocket. She gave him the sincerest smile she could muster but failed, unfortunately giving what seems as a most sarcastic one.

She started to move out of the table and towards the door when the same waiter ran past her and opened the door for her. Santana furrowed her brow at him. Before fully getting out the waiter handed her what seemed to be a paper towel. Santana looked at it and found seven digits inscribed on it. She found herself huffing and gaping. She rolled her eyes and looked at the waiter.

Santana:  
Did you want me to call you?

The waiter smirked.

Santana scoffed. She crumpled the material on her hand and threw it at a nearby ash bin.

Santana:  
Seriously? A. Kill yourself and B. As if.

Santana rolled her eyes at the waiter turned her back and walked away.

'Nope, definitely not too early for Snix.' she thought.

Quinn approached the latina with a smirk in her face, obviously aware to everything that had transpired.

Santana rolled her eyes again.

Santana:  
Shut it Fabray. I don't want any of it.

Quinn just nodded her head.

Quinn:  
I was almost too sure I wouldn't see your not so morning person side.

Santana:  
I told you it's bound to come out with the sun. Now lets get me back to the room before I let Snix out on you too.

Quinn:  
Oh please, like that's gonna happen. You love me now.

Santana couldn't help but bite the insides of her cheek to stop the smile that's itching to get out. She just tried not to look at her friend.

Good thing that Santana kept her head down, otherwise she'd see the crimson on Quinn's cheeks. She tried to stop the last comment on leaving her lips but she just blurt it out without warning.

They stayed in that uncomfortable but still comfortable silence until their back at the confines of the elevator as they head back to their room.

Quinn and Santana both reached to push the up button. When their fingers brushed against each other both can swear they felt the same jolt they've been feeling since last night.

Quinn pulled back first and looked anywhere but Santana. The other girl was just as quiet but looked directly at Quinn. The door opened and both entered at the same time and both finding refuge on the farthest wall opposite the door.

Quinn finally looked up and met Santana's gaze. They held each others gazes until Santana shook her head, a visible smirk on her lip.

Quinn:  
What?

Santana kept shaking her head before speaking.

Santana:  
Sometimes you are just so weird Fabray.

Quinn:  
Says you.

The once thick tension between them just vanished like that. And now they're back to their usual banter. Mostly about non-existent stretchmarks and truck driver appetites. And the usual arm swatting.

INTERIOR. BOY'S ROOM. DAY

The room was filled with murmurs and mixed up conversation and what not. Mr. Schuester came by the girl's room and asked them to follow him to the other room. When the girl's arrived Mr. Schuester started his usual pep talk that nobody seemed to be listening to, except maybe Rachel.

Will:  
I know we gave it our best. And even though we didn't win that doesn't mean we didn't get anything from this trip. I think we all learned and got more than what we went here for in the first place.

The room fell silent, it was true. Most of them got more than what they wanted, in a way of course.

Rachel and the rest who were listening, vaguely or hardly, nodded at their director's words.

Rachel:  
I agree Mr. Schue, I-

Mercedes butt in and cut Rachel mid-sentence.

Mercedes:  
Yeah Mr. Schue. Losing was devastating, I mean we worked hard on that but your right, in a way I think I'm speakin in behalf of everyone in the room that New York definitely gave us more maturity and experience.

There was a loud cheer of approval.

Mercedes:  
Now that we got that covered hows bout we head downstairs and eat. I'm starving.

The whole gang erupted in laughter and started to pace out of the room.

Will:  
Ok guys. Let's meet downstairs at the lobby by 9am sharp. The bus will leave soon after. Our flight leaves at 11am so we need to get there or be on our at least 3hours before. You all got a taste of how New York traffic is like at rush hour.

Everyone grimaced at the memory.

Will:  
Oh and don't forget to double check all your stuff. Brittany, we don't want a reminder of what happened at regionals now do we?

Brittany looked at their teacher tight-lipped. She shook her head at him. She didn't mean to leave her underwear hanging on the bathroom last time.

Will:  
Ok. So that's it. I'll see you all downstairs.

Will left the room, along the way he saw Santana and Quinn.

Will:  
Where have you two been? I was looking all-

Santana rolled her eyes at her teacher.

Santana:  
Chill it, Mr. Schue. We just had breakfast, and as you can see we're perfectly fine. Now if you don't mind, we'd like to get to our room and pack.

Santana grabbed Quinn's hand and dragged her towards their room. Quinn not being to say anything she just shrugged and let Santana drag her away.

Will just sighed and hoped that yesterday's drama wouldn't have a sequel today.

Santana grabbed the door knob and turned it. It was locked. She knocked but noone answered. She tried the doorknob again but failed. Quinn just stepped back and looked at the now frustrated latina. Wondering how long it'll take Santana to try the other room. She smirked to herself.

Santana on her part was trying her best not to pound on the door and unleash Snix out, who was almost out anyway. With a grunt of frustration Santana turned around. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened her eyes she was met with a tight-lipped Quinn Fabray trying to control herself from giggling. Santana, now obviously aware that Quinn had been laughing at her all throughout scowled at her. Quinn quickly stopped herself from shaking and pointed at the other door.

With an eyeroll Santana walk towards the other door and knocked. Before her knuckles even grazed the door flew open startling the smaller girl.

Puck:  
Well hello ladies. Lookin good.

Santana rolled her eyes and shimmied inside.

Santana:  
Shut it, Puckerman.

Puck:  
'Sup baby momma.

Quinn looked at Puck then back at the cup she had been holding. Quinn could see the rest of the glee club exiting the boy's room. Some dragging their luggage with them and some, the girl's going back to their room. She heard Brittany's distinct laugh and Santana's yelp. She furrowed her brow at the interaction. Even though she couldn't see them she can swear Brittany tackling or jumping on Santana. She would always envy their closeness. She felt something different in the pit of her stomach. And this was not something new to Quinn. She felt it before. It's the same thing she felt the first time they met Brittany.


	4. Chapter 4 Beginning of the First's for Q

Title:When It Became Her Instead  
Author:Leiram  
Pairing:Quinn Fabray & Santana Lopez  
Rating:PG-13

Disclaimer:All characters herein mentioned are under the ownership of Fox. Glee is created by Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuck and Ian Brenann. Although all contents pertaining to such characters, and then some are products of my imagination.

A/N:My computer has been having bitch fits recently. I try to start it up but it always shuts down again. I know, I know. I should probably get a new one. Sigh.

Your reviews are highly encouraged. Thank you for checking this out.

Thank you for the awesome reviews.

WHEN IT BECAME HER INSTEAD

ACT I.

EXTERIOR. LIMA HEIGHTS. DAY

It's your usual summer morning, or in Santana's case 'way-past-morning-almost-noon' kinda morning seeing as she just can't help but wake up that late. But still feel like shit.

Santana's eyes are still closed but scrunches at the red and black. The moment she opens them she grunts at the harsh stream of light coming from the open window. She squints her eyes and buries herself under her comforter to seek for cover. After letting out a sigh and settling down for a couple of minutes, she furrows her brow. She begins to recall that she purposely shut her windows and let the drapes down last night because she hates how the sun literally blast light in her room.

Santana begins to grumble to herself.

Santana:  
Who the fuck opened th-

She was cut when she heard the door from her en suite bathroom open and then shut.

Santana's eyes widen at the thought of someone using her bathroom, not to mention be in her room. 'What the hell!' she thought. She stayed under the covers though. Santana felt a dip in the right side of her bed and she tensed up, the covers getting balled up with her fist.

The stranger in her bed, now laying down with Santana grabbed the covers and tried to pull. Santana of her part pulled back and started kicking at the intruders direction.

'What the hell! Ow!'

Santana's ears perked up and she quickly squirmed her way out of the cottony mess. She tried to stand up but her foot got tangled in her blanket and she fell off her bed face down.

Santana:  
Son of a bitch!

She heard a chuckle next to her. She looked up and saw the clearest green she'd ever seen in her life.

Santana:  
What the fuck Fabray!

Quinn rolled her eyes at the girl sprawled in the floor.

Quinn:  
Well good almost noon to you.

Santana huffed and rubbed her forehead. Ans looked at Quinn

Santana:  
Well are you just gonna sit there or are you ever gonna help me up?

Quinn crawled near the latina and offered both her hands which Santana gladly held on to. Quinn lifted her up to her feet.

Quinn:  
There. Better rug-burn?

Santana just rolled her eyes and gave Quinn slap in the arm.

Quinn:  
Ow! you sure have a very nice way of showing gratitude.

Santana started walking towards the bathroom.

Santana:  
That's for trying to steal the covers.

Santana came back, picked up a pillow and threw it at Quinn which landed squarely on her face.

Santana:  
And that, is for messing with my window.

Santana didn't hang back to see Quinn's face. She dashed to her bathroom as to not face any retaliation from the blonde. Quinn can hear the sniggers from behind the door.

Quinn:  
I hate you.

Quinn said rolling her eyes.

Santana came out of the bathroom a couple of minutes later. She found Quinn lying down her already made bed. A smirk crawling up her face.

Santana:  
Thanks.

Quinn:  
Mhmm.

Quinn responded without looking at her. Santana jumped in the bed, and inched her way next to the other girl.

Quinn's attention turned towards the movie she was watching in Santana's laptop. Both girls lying on their stomach propped up by their elbows facing the laptop.

Santana:  
What are you doing here?

Quinn chuckled at the latina's being straightforward.

Quinn:  
Blunt much?

She shook her head.

Santana:  
Did we have plans today? My bad, totally forgot. I swear I'll make it up to you.

Quinn pressed the space bar to pause the movie and side glanced at Santana.

Quinn:  
Nope. No plans today. But we did have plans last night, but I guess you forgot about that.

Quinn said nonchalantly. Her eyes void of the usual hazel glow. Santana felt a cold chill as she gazed at the usually warm green globes that were always directed at her but now it looked dull and detached. Quinn turned back to the movie as she played it again.

Santana:  
Ugh! I knew I was missing something. I'm really sorry Q.

Santana edged closer to Quinn, she wrapped her arms around the taller girl and nuzzled her head on Quinn's neck. Santana felt Quinn deflate in her arms and huffed. At this Santana pulled the girl closer to her letting her spoon Quinn. Santana rested her head on the blonde's shoulder before making a contented sigh. The movie, now completelty forgotten.

They stayed like that for a while. Neither uttering a single word. Both of them just basking in the feeling of their closeness, their sync breathing, the steadying heartbeats, the occasional hums.

Quinn broke the silence when she grazed Santana's forearm that is securely locking her with the latina. Quinn sighed and turned to face Santana. Quinn pressed her forehead on the other girl, her gaze directed at their now interlocked hands.

Quinn:  
It's ok Tana. We'll go next year.

Quinn said softly and shrugged. She slowly looked up at the brown eyes. Santana looked back at Quinn before squinting her eyes and looking away as if she's trying to recall what they had planned for last night. She stayed that way for a moment and then... 'next year?' she thought. Santana's eyes widen and both her brows shot up.

Santana:  
OH MY GOD QUINN! I'm such an idiot! I'm so sorry!

Santana buried her head back to Quinn's neck and she pulled at the girl as much as she could. Her right hand clutching Quinn's shirt and her left still wrapped on Quinn's waist. Quinn could only huff a forced laugh. She brushed the latina hair with her free hand.

Quinn:  
I told you it's fine.

Santana started talking but only jibberish came out, her words muffled in Quinn's neck.

Quinn:  
I can't hear you, you're talking mush.

Santana lifted her head and placed it on top Quinn's shoulder. She let out a breath she was holding.

Santana:  
I can't believe I forgot that. I'm really sorry Q.

Santana bit her lip. Mentally kicking herself for forgetting the annual county fair. The fair itself is lame but it's the fireworks show that made them come to the fair eversince they were 7. It's like tradition for them. Santana closed her eyes and mumbled again.

Santana:  
I'm really really sorry Q. We've never missed it. Ever.

Quinn stirred and looked at the distraught girl.

Quinn:  
Wow, I think you broke a record there Tana. That's how many? Like, you apologized four times now. Stop it. I told you, it's fine. Who would've thought that Santana Lopez, resident badass, could actually apologize multiple times in one day?

Santana still wasn't looking. Guilt covering her entire body. She started shaking and heard herself start to sniff. Quinn noticed a slight sniffle and looked at the girl in her arms again.

Quinn:  
Oh my gosh, Tana. Are you crying?

Santana looked down and tugged at Quinn's shirt to wipe escaping tears.

Santana:  
No.

She said, trying to sound defiant.

Quinn pulled away from the latina a little to try and get a better look. She lifted Santana's chin with her index finger and saw tears making their way down her cheeks. She quickly swiped them off with her thumb, she inched her Santana's head closer so they'd be looking at each other.

Quinn:  
Hey, Tana. I was just kidding. It isn't on until tonight silly.

Santana blinked and just stared at the girl. She squinted her eyes as she processed the information.

Santana:  
Wha- what did you say?

As Quinn repeated Santana's breathing hitched and became ragged. The blonde noticed.

Quinn:  
Tana? You ok?

Santana launched herself at Quinn. She tackled her until she was straddling her.

Santana:  
You ass!

Santana grabbed the pillow beside them and she used it to hit Quinn. Round One - Pillow Fight.

Santana:  
I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!

Quinn was helplessly covering her face with her arms. She squealed and squirmed and screamed. This wasn't much of a fight since Quinn wasn't capable of retaliating.

Quinn:  
AAAh! Santana! Stop! I can't-

Santana hit her a couple more before throwing the pillow behind her as she start another assault. Round Two - Tickle Fight. Quinn felt Santana's hands on her sides and started to tickle her. Quinn gasped at the abrupt ministrations and doubled up in laughter.

Quinn:  
Tana! Stop! Plea- please! I'm sorr... Can't brea- TANA!

Santana:  
No! You don't get to play me like that and get away with it! Hell. to. the. no!

Santana continued her assault. Quinn grabbed both Santana's wrist to stop her but Santana was relentless, given the position they were in Santana has the upper hand and she overpowered the blonde. Santana gripped Quinn's hands and moved them above her head. Santana was able to pin both the blond's wrist with one hand, her dominant left. Her free hand continued tickling the squirming blondes side.

Quinn:  
San- Tana! Stop it. Please!

Quinn started bucking her hips to throw the latina off her. Santana started sliding to the Quinn's side. She needed let go of her hold on the blondes hands to steady herself up. This gave Quinn the chance to wrap her left arm around Santana's neck. She pulled with all her might. This forced Santana to lay on top of Quinn. Santana tried to push herself away from the blonde but Quinn was now starting to tickle Santana's underarms. Santana squealed. Quinn knew they were her most ticklish spots. Both girls were now on a full blown rumble. They tried to 'out-tickle' each other. Both girls are squealing like crazy. Soon enough during their exchange they fell off the bed. A loud thud echoed in the room.

They stopped for a while to get their bearings but the moment they laid eyes on each other the fight continued.

Quinn:  
Tana! Stop!

Santana:  
NOO!

Quinn is trying to straddle Santana but the latina rolled them around, gaining the dominant position again. Quinn really sucks at this. As the fight ensues the door was suddenly flung open. Two pairs of eyes immediately looked at the door. Santana's eyes grew wide as the saw another latina leaning on the door, feet tapping impatiently, arms crossed in front of her and an eyebrow raised. Oops.

'SANTANA MARIA LOPEZ!'

Yep. She's in trouble. Maribel Lopez, Santana's mother stood at the door eyeing her daughter and her bestfriend.

Maribel:  
Ay dio! What do you think you're doing pequena? Get off of the poor girl!

Santana:  
But mami! She started it!

Quinn's eyes grew wide.

Quinn:  
No I didn't!

Maribel:  
Mija, I don't care who started it. Get! Now!

Santana:  
MAMI! OW! ahh.

Maribel pinched Santana's ear and dragged her off of Quinn.

Santana:  
MAMI! I'm off! I'm off! GOD!

Quinn still on the floor observed the interaction with the two latina's. She chuckled and sat up. She can see Santana mumbling as she rubbed her left ear. She went and kneeled infront of the latina. She rubbed her hands together and then placed it on the very red ear. Quinn massaged it a little. She repeated the process until Santana felt better. The older latina discreetly looked at the two with much interest. She let out a huff before turning around.

Maribel:  
I expect you two downstairs in five minutes. Lunch is ready. And no more fighting or whatever. Entiendes?

Maribel threw behind her shoulder, she left even before the girls could answer. It was not directed as a question after all.

Santana glared at her mother's retreating back. She looked back inside the room and was met hazel eyes looking right at her. Santana jerked backwards and then she remembered she was supposed to be mad. A glare instantly appearing.

Quinn was still rubbing the swollen ear.

Quinn:  
Felling better?

Santana nodded.

Santana:  
But I'm still mad at you.

Quinn:  
What? I was just kidding Tana. C'mon. I'm sorry.

Santana:  
You played me Q!

Quinn:  
I'm sorry, I just couldn't help myself. You've been really... distracted lately.

Quinn looked at the Santana. She sighed softly and looked down at her lap.

Quinn:  
And a lot too. I bet if I hadn't mentioned about the fair you would've really forgotten about it. And don't you even deny it.

Quinn raised a finger pointed at her. Santana was about to counter but she couldn't she was right, she has completely forgotten about it. She felt herself slump. Quinn took this as a sign for her victory.

Quinn:  
See?

Santana let out a sigh. She blew strands of hair off her face.

Santana:  
Still doesn't mean you can play me.

Quinn just rolled her eyes. She got closer and kissed the shell of Santana's ear then went back infront of her. Santana's ears perked at the contact, it started getting warm. Quinn settled back infront of her and looked at Santana.

Quinn:  
Tanaaaaaa. I'm sorry, ok?

Santana snapped back at the voice. Her glare unconsciously still in place.

Quinn:  
Oh come on.

Quinn raised her hands in defeat then she kissed Santana's cheek. She stayed in place to prolong the contact. She felt Santana's cheeks start rise signaling that a smile has now replaced the glare. Quinn detached and went back facing Santana. There was a wide grin, her cheeks were shaking as if Santana was forcing them not to show that particular smile, but failing miserably. Quinn returned the grin and wiggled her eyebrows.

Santana:  
Psh. Cocky bitch.

Quinn rolled her eyes and shook her head.

Quinn:  
We ok now?

Quinn said standing up and offering her hand to lift Santana up. Santana took her hand as she stood up.

Santana:  
Yeah.

She said before pushing Quinn hard back on the bed. Santana smirked before turning around and going down the stairs.

Santana:  
Now we are.

Downstairs Quinn could see that the two latinas are now engaged in playful banter, like they always do whenever they're in the same room. Quinn had always envied their closeness, something she'd longed for from her own parents. Her musings were cut short when she felt a poke in her sides. Santana was looking at her curiously.

Santana:  
You are are soo weird sometimes Fabray. Take a seat already, I wants ta get my eat on! I'm starving.

Quinn obliged and took a seat beside Santana. Santana took her fork and stabbed it at one of those delicious chicken cutlets with the full intent of gobbling up as much and as fast as possible. She almost succeeded but Maribela was faster than her, she swatted Santana's wrist.

Maribel:  
Mija!

Santana:  
OW! What the f-

Maribel:  
Do not even finish that thought, young lady! We say grace first.

Santana groaned and rolled her eyes. Quinn looked at her plate and smiled giving Santana a side glance, or two.

Maribela:  
Quinn dear, would you like to do the honor?

Quinn looked and nodded at the older, yet just as stunning latina and smiled at her.

After saying grace they started to eat. They talked about the usual things. How they were going to spend the rest of their summer, where they want to go, their plans before they start freshman year in McKinley High, cheerleading camp and other stuff.

Maribel:  
Speaking of cheer camp, I heard the coach is terrible.

Santana:  
You mean Sue Sylvester? She's All-Time cheer coach champ mami. I don't see where the 'terrible' came from.

Quinn:  
I think what mama Lopez meant was that coach Sue works the cheerleaders hard. And by hard I mean 'Hell's Kitchen' type of hard.

Maribel nodded and pointed her fork at Quinn.

Santana furrowed her brow and then shrugged.

Santana:  
Still, I'm not worried. I'm a Lopez and you're a Fabray. We go'n owns that place.

Quinn smirked. No point disagreeing with that.

Maribel chuckled as she shook her head.

Maribel:  
Ay dio.

As they contimue their usual banter, Maribel and Quinn ganging up on Santana, yeah, just the usual, the doorbell rang halting their interaction.

Santana looked at her mother as she pointed her fork at her telling Santana to answer it.

Santana grumbled and shook her head, taking with her a skewered chicken cutlet. Quinn chuckled after the younger latina.

Santana reached the door on it's second buzz.

Santana:  
Yeah, yeah. I'm comin'

Quinn continued eating her meal but was interrupted by a familiar squeal but she was still trying to get used to.

"Sannie!"

She hears from the direction of the door. Quinn's ears perked up and then squinted her eyes in concentration.

"Sannie!" she heard again. This time she slumped in her seat as she pointed out who the person on the door was.

Santana:  
Britts!

Quinn side glanced and sighed. Returning to her food with a lot less enthusiasm. She poked at the cutlets with disinterest.

Maribel eyed the young blonde curiously, she said nothing at the 180 degree turn of disposition made by the blonde. She just sat back, awaiting at the interaction that is bound to happen in less than 10 seconds.

They heard footsteps coming towards them, not a second more Santana came in with another blonde. Blue eyes, skin a little darker than that of Quinn's and with energy that could power the town for 6 months. Hello Brittany S. Pierce!

Santana:  
Britts is coming tonight! Isn't that cool!

Santana announced.

Quinn turned her head in record speed towards Santana, eyes wide and mouth opening and closing. Her expression, confused. She looked down and wiped the lingering confusion and disappointment. After sighing she looked up at her bestfriend, smiled and nodded.

Maribel Lopez watched in silence, taking in full the interaction. Every sigh and huff was heard. She noticed the change in Quinn's demeanor, the mixed expressions and the fleeting feeling of disappointment. Unlike Quinn she acknowledge the other girl and offered lunch.

Santana:  
I can't wait till you see the fireworks Britts!

Brittany:  
Yeah me too!

Maribel:  
Oh, I'm sorry dears. Didn't you know?

Quinn looked at the older latina and furrowed her brow at her.

Santana:  
Know what mami?

Maribel:  
Oh, they're not having a fireworks display tonight mija. The District is banning all pyrotechnics this year until the county passes the bill on cleaning up after festivities.

Quinn chuckled. "How fitting, no fireworks this year." she thought.

Santana just eyed her bestfriend before attending to the other blonde in her confusion.


	5. Chapter 5 Lima Bound

Title:When It Became Her Instead  
Author:Leiram  
Pairing:Quinn Fabray & Santana Lopez  
Rating:PG-13

Disclaimer:All characters herein mentioned are under the ownership of Fox. Glee is created by Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuck and Ian Brenann. Although all contents pertaining to such characters, and then some are products of my imagination.

A/N:My computer HAS died and with it all the updates went with the wind. I wrote this piece on borrowed laptops and on computer shops. Yeah, all for the love of Quinntana. And I was busy looking for a job too. Yeah real life sucks right now.

Your reviews are highly encouraged. Thank you for checking this out.

Thank you for the awesome reviews.

WHEN IT BECAME HER INSTEAD

ACT I.

INTERIOR. HALLWAY - BOY'S ROOM. DAY

Puck:  
Quinn?

Puck nudged Quinn, eying her curiously.

Puck:  
You know you've been spacing out for the last 5 minutes. You're not even listening. Where's you're head at Fabray?

Quinn shook her head and looked at Puck. She furrowed her brow and shrugged.

Quinn:  
I was just thinking.

Puck:  
No shit. I could hear those gears whirring like crazy. What are you up to?

Quinn cocked her head back.

Quinn:  
What are you talking about?

Puck just shrugged. Quinn left Puck and went inside the room, joining the friendly banter between her other friends. She handed Brittany her coffee which earned her a bone-crushing hug that she returned instinctively and genuinely. Santana went and stood beside her after Brittany let go of the smaller blonde. Santana casually draped an arm over Quinn's shoulder leaning on her.

Brittany saw and started busying herself with the coffee.

Brittany:  
You were gone when I woke up.

Santana looked down on the floor and scratched behind her neck. Quinn felt the latina tense a bit.

Quinn:  
Yeah, sorry Britt. S was moving too much so I kinda woke up, and then I got really hungry.

Santana just nodded.

Santana:  
I didn't wanna wake you up. We didn't mean to take too long.

Santana gave a tight-lipped smile.

Quinn feeling the heavy tension.

Quinn:  
Well we wouldn't have taken that long if you didn't order another plate of rolls.

Quinn said elbowing Santana's sides weakly. Santana turned her head and glared at the giggling blonde.

Santana:  
Take that back Fabray. I didn't!

Tina went wide-eyed, worried that Santana might have another outburst from Quinn's teasing and then just became more confused when no retaliation came, Kurt and Mercedes just smiled at the interaction, they haven't seen this side of the girls together before.

Puck, who was still standing outside leaning on the doorway just smiled at Santana and Quinn. Having known both girls longer than the other glee kids, the sight took him back to how they were before all the drama.

'Finally those two got their issues out of their asses. Watch out McKinley, the head bitches are so back.' Puck thought.

Puck:  
Guys, I love New York as much as the next guy but you heard Mr. Schue. We gotta move.

Puck snapped his fingers twice. Kurt, Tina and Mercedes nodded and followed Puck.

Mercedes:  
We'll see you girls at the lobby.

Tina:  
I'll save you that toast Britts.

Mercedes:  
TOTS!

They all laughed at this. Finally it was just the three of them.

Quinn looked at Santana then to Brittany then back to Santana. Santana looked back at her, sighed and nodded discreetly. Quinn quirked her brow as if asking if Santana was sure. Santana just smiled weakly. Brittany feeling a little out of place at the exchange.

Quinn then pulled away from Santana's hold slowly and took a seat beside Brittany.

Quinn:  
Ok, I still need to pack some of my things and get ready. I'll be next door if you two need me.

She patted Brittany's leg before standing up and doing the same with Santana's shoulder. She then left the room and went next door, leaving the two for the talk we all know was coming.

Hearing the door close and lock, Santana moved and sat beside Brittany.

Santana:  
Hey.

Brittany:  
Hi.

Brittany placed the her coffee on the bedside table, brought her legs up and sat indian style before facing Santana.

Brittany:  
I didn't see you for the rest of the day after you left. Where did you go. I was so worried.

Santana scoffed, remembering how would she if she was out with Artie.

Brittany scrunched at the scoff but let it go.

Brittany:  
And then you were sleep when we got back. Tina said you got drunk. And then you were gone again when I woke up.

Brittany looked down at her folded legs.

Brittany:  
Are you mad at me?

Santana's mind is on overdrive while Brittany was talking. She replayed everything from yesterday. After she walked out from their room, cooling down but then seeing Brittany with Artie having dinner, getting lost and drunk at central park, seeing them again on that bridge, how she felt angry, and betrayed and hurt and lost then there was Quinn. How that night changed things for them for the better. How she felt safe and comfortable with the other blonde. And now that she's with 'her' blonde, how come she feels unsettled and insecure. The sudden reverse in the situation is terrifying.

Santana didn't hear the question, she remained silent until Brittany placed her hand on Santana's lap. She looked up at her.

Santana:  
Did you say something?

Brittany:  
I said are you mad at me?

Santana furrowed her brow. Debating with herself if she should tell Brittany she knows about her date with Artie.

Santana shook her head. Deciding that she'd wait for Brittany to tell her herself.

Santana:  
Is there a reason why I should?

Brittany felt confused.

'Quinn, did Quinn not tell her?' Brittany thought. 'She did say it's my call after all.'

Brittany:  
Uhm no. Nothing.

Santana quirked her brow, she clenched her jaw to stop herself from snapping at the blonde. She cleared her throat. The lump on her chest forming still, her eyes starting to be a little glassy.

She never thought Brittany would lie to her. The disappointment and the hurt doubling over.

She gave Brittany a weak smile.

Santana:  
Then why would I be mad?

Brittany shrugged.

Brittany:  
You ran away and I thought you were mad at me too cos you didn't stop running even though I was running after you and asking you to stop. And then we didn't talk last night. We always talk before we go to sleep.

'Maybe I'm just worrying too much.'

Santana:  
You're worrying too much.

Santana said half-heartedly.

Brittany nodded.

Brittany:  
So. Where did you go?

Santana deflated. 'Of course she was going to ask.'

Santana:  
I went out to cool off. Walked a little. You know walking helps me when I'm pissed.

Brittany nodded and scooted back. She leaned on the headboard and patted beside her asking Santana to sit there.

Santana obliged and sat beside Brittany. She would instinctlively lay her head on the blonde's shoulder but she didn't. She just looked down on her hands.

Santana broke the silence.

Santana:  
I passed 5th Ave. I stayed there a little, hung out a little and then bought some booze.

Brittany chuckled.

Brittany:  
You bought booze wearing your costume?

Santana smiled a little and nodded.

Santana:  
Well it worked. And then I tried to walk back to the hotel, passed some cafes on 8th street along the way. They seem nice.

Brittany gulped visibly.

Santana side glanced at her then continued.

Santana:  
I was thinking of taking the booze back to our room but I changed my mind so I went to Central Park.

Brittany nodded.

Brittany:  
Tina told me Quinn was talking to you, said something about Central Park.

Santana nodded ans smiled a little.

Santana:  
Yeah. I got lost. Quinn found me and brought me back.

Brittany's ears perked up. She felt guilty, she should've waited for Santana.

Brittany:  
You got lost? Why didn't you call me?

Santana scoffed and covered it up with a chuckle.

Santana:  
I did.

Brittany remembered she forgot her phone when she went out with Artie. Brittany stayed silent, not knowing what to say.

Santana sighed.

Santana:  
It's fine. Quinn said you left your phone in the room. Where did you go?

Brittany tensed.

Brittany:  
I uh. had dinner. Sorry. I knew I forgot something.

Santana:  
It's ok Britt. Quinn was there so it's ok.

Santana huffed at the realization that Quinn has always been there everytime. They may have hated each other but there's no doubt that they were always there when they need it, both were just too proud to ask the other for help.

Santana thought deep and hard when all that came to be between Quinn and her.

Brittany:  
Quinn looked for you in the park?

Santana nodded and smiled at the memory.

Santana:  
Yeah, she was pissed though. I guess I annoyed the shit out of her. But yeah, she found me. I wanted to stay there though, so we finished the vodka.

Brittany:  
Quinn was drinking too?

Santana:  
A little I told her if she didn't finish the rest of the vodka I'm not coming back with her.

Brittany glared and pouted at her.

Brittany:  
That's mean. You know Quinn rarely drinks.

Santana laughed. She remembered Quinn grimacing everytime she gulped down from the bottle.

Santana:  
I know, she looked so funny.

Santana smiled widely.

Santana:  
After that we went back to the hotel. She helped me out my dress then I fell asleep. When I woke up everyone was still sleeping. I must've woken Quinn up too. We missed dinner so we were pretty hungry. We went don't to the cafe, ate then went back here. And now, we're talking.

Santana ended with a sigh. She's not even trying to be moody, but she couldn't help the topsy - turvy and 180 degree changes from happening.

Brittany nodded.

Santana huffed.

Santana:  
Britt. When are we talking about us?

Brittany was taken by surprise even though she knew this was coming.

Santana shook her head, she chastised herself for asking.

Santana:  
I know we decided to talk about that when we get back to Lima, but I. I just needed to know if... if there's something even there. I need to know Britt.

Brittany:  
I can't San. I don't know... right now. Not yet. I love you too. I do. And you know that. I just, this is really confusing. I need to think even though it's making me more confused. Can we just please wait till we get home?

Silence overcame both of them. Neither looked or talked to the other.

Brittany battling whether to tell Santana she went out with Artie last night and is also thinking about what the boy asked her to consider as well.

Santana can't force her to talk about it so she just nodded snd kept looking at her hands. 'She has feeling for wheels, if she doesn't then why won't she be with me?' She's been on this end since she told Brittany she loves her, but up until now she still in the dark.

A couple of minutes passed but still there was only silence. The tension became so thick you could cut it with a knife. A couple minutes more and both are still deep in thought until...

Santana:  
Ok Britt. I guess you're right. When we get back then.

Santana smiled weakly at her.

Brittany returned it with a big one.

Brittany:  
I've been waiting to see that.

Santana smiled a little wider.

Santana:  
What?

Brittany:  
That.

Brittany pointed at Santana's face.

Brittany hugged Santana who hugged back, she relaxed in the blondes hold on her. They stayed like that for a while.

Brittany:  
Did something else happen? Like, you and Q are a little different.

Santana quirked her brow.

Santana:  
What do you mean. I'm always like that with Q.

Brittany:  
Yeah I know. But I meant you're not usually like that to her when other people are around.

Santana just shrugged.

Santana:  
I guess I just didn't notice.

She says nonchalantly but she's actually pondering about it. Why did she treat Quinn differently around other people? After last night she wouldn't need to. She honestly don't want to, not anymore.

Brittany:  
I like it.

Santana turned to look at her.

Brittany:  
I like it. She's your first bestfriend after all. I like it that you're nice to each other again.

Santana felt like she was hit by a truck and then was drenched with cold water. A deep feeling guilt she's never felt before washed over her, she slumped back and deflated. She was her first bestfriend, before Brittany was Quinn. She's been leaving Quinn out. Unconsciously at most times maybe but still, Quinn has been on the outfield and that hit her hard. How long has this been on. And she had the nerve to question Quinn why she didn't come to her when all those things happened to her. She felt sick to her stomach.

Santana:  
Oh god.

She was panting and tears were close to spilling out.

Brittany unaware of what's on Santana's head is trying to calm her down.

Brittany:  
San. Santana? What's wrong? Hey.

Santana snapped out of it, she's not ready to talk about it. She shook her head and blinked her tears away.

She smiled at Brittany.

Santana:  
I'm fine Britts.

Santana leaned up from the head board and sat up. Untangling herself from the embrace.

Santana:  
Britts I think we need to pack soon.

Brittany nodded. They moved from the bed and started towards the door.

Brittany:  
San?

Santana stopped and turned around.

Santana:  
Yeah B?

Brittany shrugged.

Brittany:  
Are we gonna be ok?

Brittany said in an uncertain voice.

Santana sighed, she smiled weakly and nodded before turning around and leaving the room.

Brittany stood there worry and uncertainty etched on her usually glowing and bright eyes.

INTERIOR. GIRL'S ROOM. DAY

Santana stepped out of the boy's room and as soon as the door closed she ran and pounded at their room. She didn't know why exactly but she just needed to see Quinn... badly.

If she can't work on her and Brittany's issues until hey got back to Lima, she's not leting anything stand between fixing and working on her and Quinn's friendship. It's been well overdued and she's adamant to get them to where they used to be.

Santana:  
Quinn! Open the door. Damnit I should've asked for the card. Q!

Quinn just got out of the shower when she heard the pounding on the door. She looked at the clock, she can't believe it's been almost two hours from when she left the boy's room. She heard Santana's voice and then went to open the door.

She was immediately wrapped by tanned arms the moment she opened the door. This caused Quinn to back pedal a bit. The back of her knees hit the bed and sent them falling on it.

Quinn:  
What the... oooff

Santana found herself on top of Quinn but even though the position they were in would initially spark lewd thoughts the longing and guilt and a lot of other things overtook this and Santana just held her closer.

She burrowed her head on Quinn's neck and wrapped her arms around her waist and up the small of her back.

Quinn:  
Santana. Hey.

Quinn placed her arms around the smaller girl and returned the hug.

Santana:  
Hi.

Quinn:  
Hey, I know you missed me and all but this is silly S. We just saw each other not more than two hours ago.

Quinn chuckled as she stroke Santana's hair and back.

Santana mumbled on Quinn's neck. Quinn shrieked, the huffs of air tickling her.

Quinn:  
Santana! It tickles, look at me and repeat that, you were mumbling.

Santana looked up at Quinn.

Santana:  
I said, it felt longer than that.

Quinn furrowed her brow and started pulling away from the girl. Santana was between freaking out, confused and hurt at the action.

Quinn:  
Who are you and what have you done to Santana?

Quinn said in a stern voice before smiling. Santana huffed in relief before diving and enveloping Quinn with another hug.

Santana:  
I hate you, you ass.

Quinn chuckled and hugged her back.

Quinn:  
Oh she's back. Nevermind.

Santana was silently letting the tears flow out of her eyes. Other than the slight sniffles and gentle shaking of the shoulders no one was the wiser and would think that she was crying. Other than the girl she was crying to of course.

Santana:  
I'm such asshole Q. I'm really sorry.

Santana said under her breath along with some quiet sobs. Quinn heard her but said nothing. Santana was thankful, she gripped the blonde closer, if that was even possible. She stroked Santana's back and whispered in her ear.

Quinn:  
Whatever that is. It'll be fine.

Santana nodded and took a deep breath.

They stayed that way for a little while until she heard another knock on the door.

Quinn:  
That's probably Brittany.

Quinn squirmed a little, helping her and Santana up. She saw her eyes and it was a little swollen, her nose a little red and her cheeks were wet. Quinn smiled.

Quinn:  
You look awful.

Quinn said wiping the tear stains off her face. Santana scowled and this made Quinn giggle. She got up and walked towards the door.

Santana:  
I'll have you know that even if I look like this I'm STILL way hotter than you.

Santana sniffled and stood up.

Quinn unlocked and opened the door slightly.

Quinn:  
You keep saying that, one day it might come true.

Quinn opened the door and found Brittany leaning on the wall across the door.

Quinn:  
Hey Britt. Are you done packing?

Brittany leaned up and went inside she saw Santana sniffle a little while wiping her face.

She nodded at Quinn.

Brittany:  
Tina helped me.

Quinn:  
Ok. We'll just wait for slowpoke over here then we can meet the others.

Brittany:  
Maybe we should pack for her. We'll get left behind if we let her do all that by herself.

Santana rolled her eyes at them.

Santana:  
Gang up on the poor latina why don't you.

The two blondes laughed as Santana entered the bathroom to finally get ready.

INTERIOR. LOBBY. DAY

The rest of the new directions were waiting by the lobby some were still on the cafe. Mr. Schuester is talking to Rachel and Finn. Probably running the seat plan on the plane ride back to Ohio.

Tina, Lauren, Puck and Mercedes were just about to exit the cafe when Quinn, Santana and Brittany went out of the elevator. They met up with the rest. Santana still throwing daggers toward Finn and Rachel.

Quinn hitched her arm around Santana.

Quinn:  
Let it go.

Santana rolled her eyes but nodded. She led the blondees towards Tina.

Tina:  
Britt! Here are your toasts. I got you sandwiches too so you don't go hungry. Like I said, it's gonna be a long trip home.

Brittany:  
Thanks Tina.

Brittany took the food and walked with Tina, she looked behind her and caught Santana's gaze. She smiled a little.

Santana returned the smile with a nod. She sighed a little bit before turning towards Quinn.

Quinn:  
What was that about?

Santana just shrugged and pursed her lips.

Quinn:  
Aren't you gonna sit with her?

Santana:  
I was. Past tense, now it doesn't look like it.

Quinn:  
Wait, what? I thought you two talked already?

Santana shook her head no.

Quinn:  
Then what did you...

Quinn stopped mid sentence, gaped at Santana and smirked while wiggling her eyebrows.

Santana scrunched her nose and playfully hit Quin's arm.

Santana:  
Oh god! No we didn't. You're a perv Fabray!

Quinn wrapped her arm around her sides as she doubled in laughter. Santana just rolled her eyes and waited for Quinn to stop laughing.

Quinn finally recovered and sighed.

Quinn:  
Then it looks like you're gonna be stuck with me till we get home.

Quinn gave a tight-lipped smile while shaking her head.

Santana:  
Why do you make it sound like it's a bad thing?

Quinn shrugged.

Quinn:  
Well that means I'm stuck with you too so...

Quinn shrugged again.

Santana gaped at the blonde.

Santana:  
Oh you...

Quinn just giggled before pulling Santana.

Quinn:  
You know I'm just kidding.

Santana:  
You know jokes are half meant right?

Quinn shook her head.

Quinn:  
I was just kidding S. And besides, I'd rather you sit by me when we're on the plane. Unless you don't want to.

Santana hated planes and flying since she was a kid, other than her parents, no one else knew except Quinn and Brittany.

Santana shook her head.

Santana:  
I want to. I want to sit by you today and I really can't handle being alone with Britt right now too so I guess it's win-win.

Quinn:  
Good to know you want to sit by me just cos I'm awesome.

Santana just rolled her eyes but smiled.

Santana:  
Yeah that too.

Santana took Quinn's luggage and placed it on top of her stroller suitcase then started walking. She noticed Quinn still rooted in her place.

Santana:  
What?

Quinn:  
Nothing.

Quinn walked towards Santana and took her hand with her own.

Quinn:  
I'm just really glad we're friends again.

Santana:  
Psh! You're just saying that cos I'm carrying you heavy ass bag for you.

Santana said playfuly rolling her eyes but flashing Quinn a genuine smile as well.

Quinn tapped her chin.

Quinn:  
Yeah that too.

Santana:  
C'mon sap ball, let's go before the bus leaves us behind.

Santana said while giving the hand in hers a tight squeeze. Quinn following.

INTERIOR. PLANE. DAY

Mr. Schuester was right. The rush hour traffic was terrible. They almost didn't make it to JFK on time to catch their plane. Fortunately the plane got delayed for a good half an hour.

The group finaly boarded the plane, sat with their travel buddy. Mr. Schuester's idea. Lame. Got comfortable an waited for the plane to round the runway for the take-off.

Santana was starting to get anxious and jittery. She hated flying the most. When they were taking off from Cleveland she was a nervous wreck. Right now, she was twice that.

Quinn's hand is almost being crushed due to Santana holding unto it. Flinching in pain, Quinn faced Santana relieved her hand from Santana's grip and placed both her hands on the sides of the latinas face, directing Santana's attention to her.

Quinn:  
Santana. Listen, nothing bad is going to happen. Ok?

Quinn looked directly at Santana's eyes. Santana nodded back but she honestly couldn't hear what Quinn was saying.

Quinn can still see the unsettling fear in Santana's eyes.

The plane started to move and Santana clung into Quinn, burrowing her head on Quinn's neck. Quinn could do nothing but wrap her arms around the terrified girl.

The others were already eyeing them, unaccustomed at the show of affection of both HBIC's towards each ohter.

Quinn:  
What? She's sleepy.

Quinn snapped at them which made the others look away. 'Yeah look away.' Quinn thought

Santana both thankful and terrified gripped at the lapel of Quinn's coat when she felt the plane moving even faster. Quinn thought of something, she squirmed from Santana's hold.

Santana started to panic.

Santana:  
No don't. Please. Quinn.

Quinn:  
Shh. S. I'm not leaving. See. Everything will be fine. Don't worry.

Quinn took her ipod out, placed the earphones on Santana's ear and hit play. Quinn adjusted the volume to Santana's liking covering the sounds made by the plane and distracting Santana from the take-off and turbulence. She placed her arms back around Santana's and guided her head back towards the crook of her neck.

Santana:  
Thank you.

Quinn breathed in relief when she felt Santana relax in her arms. She smiled and kissed the top of Santana's had and stroked her arms.

Santana started humming with the song that was playing on her ipod. She seemed more relaxed and comfortable but didn't release her grip though, Quinn was fine with it anyway.

A little while later she felt Santana's breathing even out. 'She must've fallen asleep.' Quinn thought. She leaned her head on top Santana's and drifted to sleep aswell. Unaware of a pair of blue looking at them.

EXTERIOR. AIRPORT - McKINLEY. DAY

A little over 3 hours later their plane landed in Cleveland Hopkins International Airport. Both Quinn and Santana slept through the whole thing.

When Puck woke them up the plane was already on the ground and is slowing down.

Quinn woke up first, she slowly nudged Santana awake, slowly removing the earphones off Santana's ears.

Quinn:  
S. Hey, Santana. Where here.

Santana yawned and slowly opened her eyes. She squinted her eyes and looked out the window.

Santana:  
We're on land?

Santana asked eagerly.

Quinn just chuckled and nodded.

Santana sighed in relief and finally let go of Quinn's coats. She bit her bottom lip when it was all wrinkly.

Santana:  
Sorry about that.

Quinn:  
It's fine. Better this than you flailing your arms around.

Santana looked around.

Santana:  
Did anyone... see me?

Quinn squinted and thought back.

Quinn:  
I don't think they know, they were a little weirded out that I was basically cuddling with you, but other than that I think they still think you're scary and badass.

Santana:  
They better or else I'll remind them.

Quinn just chuckled and shook her head at that.

Santana:  
I just wanna get out of this flying can then I'll remind you 'scary'.

Quinn:  
Yeah sure. Really scary.

The plane finally came into a stop and they started to exit the plane. Santana was out of her seat immediately pulling Quinn behind her.

Quinn:  
Jeez S. Hurry much?

Santana ignored her. They entered the airport, claimed their luggages and then went out from the 'Arrival' area.

The change in Santana's demeanor wasn't noticable, unless for the people that knew her best and has been paying attention. Before boarding the plane Santana walked timidly, after she walked tall, head high, bitch face on display.

Santana:  
Q. Hurry up, your bags weigh like a ton.

Quinn:  
Glad to have 'you' back again. But I gotta say 'plane Santana' was more adorable.

Quinn teased.

Santana just glared at her. Quinn chuckled and helped Santana drag their bags to the bus that'll take them back to McKinley. After shoving it in the baggage compartment. Santana and Quinn sat besides each other.

Santana:  
Hey Quinn, how are you getting home by the way? Is mama Fabray picking you up?

Quinn's eyebrows shot up.

Quinn:  
Oh shit! I forgot to tell mom!

Santana stared at Quinn before a smirk formed in her face.

Quinn:  
What?

Santana kept smirking, she leaned closer to Quinn.

Santana:  
Did you just say 'shit'?

Quinn did.

Quinn:  
No.

She busied herself with her phone, trying to text her mom that they've just arrived.

Santana kept smirking.

Quinn:  
What?

Santana:  
I'm just so proud. And you can ride with me. Mami's picking me up.

Santana is giggling now.

Quinn:  
Stop it.

She wanted to sound menacing but couldn't help but smile back at the giggling latina beside her.

Quinn:  
Thanks. Won't mama Lopez mind?

Santana:  
Oh please, we both now Mami loves you. Sometimes I can't help but think she loves you more than she does me.

Santana rolled her eyes and Quinn smiled shyly.

Santana:  
She'll love to have you Q.

Quinn:  
Ok. It's been a while after all.

Santana can only nod.

The ride back to McKinley had been quiet. The feel of loss hanging over them was as palpable as the whirring of the bus engine. It was overwhelming and was hard so swallow.

The only solace they have is a days buffer before their impending return to their lives at McKinley.

Tomorrow, it will start all over again.

It was around three in the afternoon when the bus finally parked in front of the school, the members of the glee club exited the bus and busied themselves in retreiving their luggages. Some went straight to the waiting parents on te other side of the road, embracing their children.

Santana leaped from the bus and surveyed the parking lot, intent in spotting a burgundy Ford. Her squinted face light up when she heard the familiar whirr that rounded the corner. She kept her gaze on the incoming vehicle until it made a full stop beside the bus.

Santana immediately approached the car, tapping the driver side window.

Santana:  
Mami!

Maribel Lopez rolled the windows down, Santana gave her one-armed hug and a peck in the cheek.

Maribel:  
Tana, Mija. Como esta?

Santana sighed, shrugged and slumped.

Maribel smiled sympathetically.

Maribel:  
That bad huh?

Santana:  
We didn't even place so it's bad, but all in all not really. I guess.

Maribel raised a questioning brow.

Santana bit her lower lip and leaned on the car.

Santana:  
I uhm. I need to um.

Maribel:  
C'mon. Out with it.

Santana rolled her eyes.

Santana:  
Ay mami relax, lemme just show you.

Santana ran back towards the other side of the bus.

Quinn was still pulling her bags from the luggage compartment when she felt strong arms pulling with her.

Santana:  
You need to start working out again Q. Your arms a going limp and worthless.

Quinn:  
Hey! I do work out FYI. Look at these guns.

Quinn flexed her arm showing her biceps.

Santana rolled her eyes at the display.

Santana:  
Yeah, not really big aren't they?

Santana easily pulled her stroller out and placed Quinn's on top of it again dragging them by herself and hitching her arm around Quinn's waist guiding her towards her mom's car.

Santana:  
C'mon limpy arms, mami's waiting.

Maribel saw her daughter reemerge from behind the bus, her stroller in hand. She seemed to be carrying two luggages and had her arm wrapped around a girl. She squinted her eyes to focus at the other figure walking beside Santana. The girl had short hair.

Maribel:  
That's not Brittany.

As they came closer Maribel saw the familiar shade of green on the girls eye. She immediately got out of the car and rushed towards the two girls. She wrapped the stunned girl with a big Lopez hug.

Maribel:  
Pequena! It's been so long!

Maribel let go and pulled away to look at Quinn properly, she brushed her hand over Quinn's chopped hair and nodded in approval.

Maribel:  
I like the new look. It suits you very much.

Quinn gave her a small smile

Quinn:  
Thank you mama Lopez. I like it too. Her idea.

Quinn cocked her head towards Santana.

Santana folded her arms infront of her.

Santana:  
Yeah, my idea. YOUR ONLY daughter's idea. You know sometimes I really think you love her more than you do me mami.

Maribel rolled her eyes at the younger latina. Lopez women and their eye rolls.

Maribel:  
Oh don't be so overly dramatic amor. It's just been a while since I saw you two together like this. And I missed having you around.

She poked Quinn's nose.

Maribel:  
It's nice to see you back together.

The girls tensed and look anywhere but each other.

Maribel:  
Please tell me you're riding with us.

Quinn straightened and nodded.

Maribel:  
Muy bien. Let's go.

The girls put the luggages in the trunk. They looked around and both searched for the other blonde. They saw her getting in the car with her parents.

Brittany looked out of the car and spotted the other two, she smiled weakly and waved at them. They waved back. They watched their car drive off.

Quinn:  
Did you want to say goodbye?

Santana nodded. She sighed.

Santana:  
C'mon cracker arms. Mami's seems excited to play with you again.

Quinn:  
I missed her too.

Santana:  
You do realize you live right across us right. You could've just walked and knocked and stuff.

Quinn:  
Wow, why didn't I think of that.

Santana:  
Smartass.

Quinn:  
I am, and you're just an ass.

Santana slapped Quinn's arm.

Santana:  
Hey I'm smart!

Maribel:  
Hey no hitting!

Quinn giggled. Santana rolled her eyes. Both girls got in the car and then drove home.

Mercedes, Puck and Kurt saw and waved at them.

Kurt:  
Well, that was a sight you don't see everyday. Is it just me or were those two like all buddy-buddy again.

Mercedes:  
No, It's not just you.

Kurt:  
But I thought they just knew each other because they were in the cheerios.

Puck:  
Hell no. They like grew up together.

Mercedes:  
No shit?

Puck:  
No. Really. Their mom's are like super tight. Mami Lopez even wanted Q to live with them last year during... well you know. Quinn was just too proud to say yes.

Mercedes:  
Oh yeah, I remembered her saying something about that when she lived at my place.

Kurt only nodded.

Kurt:  
So they're kinda legit?

Puck:  
In every sense of the world.

Kurt:  
Kinda hard to believe if you witnessed the 'great hallway fight of 2010'.

Puck just chuckled and shook his head.

INTERIOR. LOPEZ HOUSE. DAY

Maribel opened the door and went straight to kitchen.

Maribel:  
I know you had very long trip back and I'm guessing you're hungry. The food will be ready in ten minutes, you girls get changed and get down right after, si?

Both girls answered in unison.

Maribel:  
Ay dio, I sure miss hearing that.

The girls went straight up to Santana's room. Last time Quinn was here was... she can't even remember.

Santana's room didn't change that much. Expect maybe the wallpaper, gone was the coffee foam and was replaced by black with silvery-grey swirls and fleur de'lis designs. Her Bob Marley painting was still there, cheerios trophies, medals, certificates all on the trophy cabinet, books still strewn all over, picture frames on the walls double over the few years. Her lava lamp was gone though and she has a bigger closet, walk-in probably. The addition of the animal print rug was also very noticable. But what caught her eye was the picture of them together during the last state fair the went to.

She was leaning back against Santana's chest and with the latina's arms wrapped around her, they were covered with the same blanket.

It was on the bedside table. Unmoved. She picked it up and brushed her fingers over it.

Santana saw Quinn looking at it.

Santana:  
You remember that?

Quinn didn't need to look at Santana to know what she was pertaining to. She nodded.

Quinn:  
Of course. How could I forget. That was the last fair we ever went to.

Santana looked down guiltily.

Santana:  
I wanna go again.

Quinn's ears perked up. She turned around and looked at Santana, brows furrowed.

Santana:  
I wanna go again. With you.

Quinn:  
I heard you the first time.

Quinn smiled and placed the picture back in it's place. She sat in Santana's bed.

Quinn:  
I'm in. Let's do that.

Santana:  
Good. Didn't wanna think Quinn Fabray was too good for the state fair now don't we. Ok. You know where everything is, just grab whatever. I'm gonna wash up.

And just like that they felt they're on their way back on track.

After washing up both girls went downstairs towards the dinning table where Maribel was waiting for them.

Maribel:  
You sure took your time.

They sure did. The double implication of the statement not left unnoticed by the girls. Both just nodded at the older version of Santana.

Santana sat down and forked the lasagna on her plate she was about to eat it when Maribel swatted her hand with a spatula.

Santana:  
MAMI! OW!

Maribel rolled her eyes at her daughter.

Maribel:  
Mija, when will you ever learn? Quinn take your seat.

Santana:  
But I'm starving.

Santana grunted. Quinn took her seat and asked for Santana's hand.

'Oh right, we say grace.' She thought. Santana linked hands with Quinn said their prayers and started eating.

Quinn:  
Trucker's appetite.

Santana said something in return but was muffled by the food in her mouth.

Maribel:  
Santana, manners.

Quinn:  
It's fine mama Lopez, it's not like I'm not used to her already.

Santana blinked at her.

They talked about what happened in New York. Santana lost her appetite when they talked about how and why they lost. Santana was grimacing all throught the recap. Quinn sat amused.

Maribel sympathetic and understanding.

Maribel:  
Well at least you got some good in that trip.

She said pointing between the two girls.

Quinn:  
I hope so.

Santana:  
Me too.

Maribel:  
Me three.

Santana:  
Mami that's lame.

Maribel:  
Hey, you kids use that a lot.

Santana:  
I don't.

Maribel:  
That's probably because you're not cool mija.

Santana:  
Mami!

Quinn burst out laughing. The two Lopezes looked at her both with growing smiles on their faces. Hearing the blonde laugh that much again was a big deal.

Maribel:  
Oh by the way pequena, are you staying the night?

Quinn turned to Maribel and shook her head no. Much to the dismay of both latinas.

Quinn:  
Mom said she wanted to take me out somewhere, maybe to distract me from what happened in New York.

Maribel:  
Well that's good. Oh and tell Judy to come over this friday. We're having a celebratory dinner for papi's promotion.

Santana's eyes widen.

Santana:  
He got made chief?!

'Well, it's about time.'

All three looked towards the voice. Not a second longer, Judy Fabray emerged from the living room.

Quinn:  
Mom?

Quinn got up and hugged her.

Judy:  
Hey baby.

Judy returned her daughters hug and stroked her newly cropped hair.

Judy:  
You look beautiful honey. I like it.

Judy looked up to the latinas in the room.

Judy:  
When Quinn texted me that she's gonna ride home with you I tried to leave work as fast as I could, I needed to see this for myself.

Quinn:  
MOM!

Judy:  
What?

When Quinn dislodged herself from her mothers embrace Judy moved towards Maribel and Santana. She hitched her arm around the older latina.

Santana:  
You should've seen mami's face when she saw me with Quinn.

Judy:  
Well you can't blame her dear. It's been a while. Now, you were saying 'chief'.

Maribel:  
Ah, yes. Anton got the position so we're having dinner this friday, and you two better be there.

Santana:  
When did papi get it?

Santana asked eagerly.

Maribel:  
Yesterday. The board called him and gave him the news.

Judy:  
Well it is about time he got that. You must be proud.

Judy said in a playful tone. Maribel smiled and nodded.

Judy:  
Aaaw. look who's blushing?

Quinn:  
And you keep saying ethnic people don't blush.

Quinn nudged Santana.

Santana:  
Get off my case Fab- other blonde. Don't you have to like wash up for your date with mama Fabray or something?

Quinn:  
What, trying to get rid of me now?

Santana:  
I'd say that's pretty accurate.

Santana gave her faux-bitch smirk.

Quinn:  
Good to know, getting stuck with you all day has been such a pain.

Quinn prolonged the 'pain' as she rolled her eyes at the younger latina.

Maribel:  
You do realize that's them wanting to spend the night together right.

Judy:  
Some things never change now do they?

Maribel:  
Nope. Not really. Maybe change for the better. That I'm hopeful of.

Judy:  
Watch this.

Judy moved towards the two girls in witty banter.

Judy:  
Sorry girls, I already made reservations for tonight. Santana's right Quinnie. If we don't want to miss the reservation you have to go get ready right now.

Both girls turned their heads towards Judy.

Quinn:  
What? No.

Santana:  
What? No.

They said at the same time.

Judy turned back to Maribel smirking.

Judy:  
See.

She shrugged.

Judy:  
Now how about we just cancel dinner for now. You girls go and pretend to fight over stuff and me and Maribel will be by the porch and gossip.

Maribel:  
Ooh. Emulating 'Desparate Housewives'. Fun. Later girls.

With that the younger Fabray and Lopez were left at the table.

Santana:  
It still really creeps me out how easily your mom does that.

Quinn:  
Try living with her.

They both stayed in silence.

Santana:  
So, you're staying the night?

Quinn:  
Psh! As if you don't want me to.

Santana:  
You don't have to if you don't want to.

Quinn:  
Touche.

Both sporting similar lopsided smiles.

Judy and Maribel watching their daughters from the porch.

Judy:  
What do you think?

Maribel watched as the girls went up to Santana's room before facing Judy. She motioned they sit down on the porch couch.

Maribel:  
Well, I'm happy they're finally fixing things between them. All I can say is that Santana has been miserable at best during their fall out. Let's just say her zingers became a lot more 'colorful'.

Judy chuckled at her friend. She nodded and sighed.

Judy:  
I know. I even almost thought they would never get passed their issues, especially after I found out about that fight.

Maribel deflated. She looked back to that day Santana came home from school and locking herself in her room. She let her be until dinner came about. She came up her room and heard Santana crying.

Maribel:  
Yeah, I remember. She refused to eat, basically chastising herself from hitting Quinn. I've never seen her so defeated and angry at herself.

Judy:  
I know, she came over the next day after Quinn left and kept apologizing. I knew then that they still cared about each other enough to probably fix their friendship again someday. Quinn never talked about it actually, but I can tell she was miserable too. She missed her bestfriends.

Maribel:  
I'm just really glad they're on their way back. Just hearing them tease each other in banter takes me back.

Judy:  
Me too. And I hope I keep seeing that familiar glint in their eyes. I've surely missed that.

Maribel:  
Oh you saw that too?

Judy nodded and smiled back.

Judy:  
I'm looking forward to seeing Santana over a lot.

Maribel:  
When your milk starts running out faster than usual you'll know she's been over there.

Maribel rolled her eyes and Judy laughed.

To be continued...

A/N: Just one more chapter before Act 2 is up.


End file.
